Dark Side
by LizGfan25
Summary: Beck starts to miss Jade. He goes to her house in the night to find something unexpected. Jade has a dirty little secret she doesn't even know. This is the story of how Beck tries to get Jade back. Summary sucks. Just read the first chapter to see if you like please. If not, don't read. Rated T for some minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer:I don't own victorious or any of the songs in here.**

* * *

Beck's POV

I'm in my RV, chilling with my friends Tori, Robbie, and André. We aren't talking about much really. Just plans, schoolwork, and what is going on in our lives. It all goes wrong when André asks "Hey Beck what's going on with you and Jade?" That's the question I have been dreading, but also expecting all night.

"Not much."

"Are you guys like friends? Or is she still angry at you?"

"I'm not sure. We don't really talk much." And that was the end of that conversation. We don't talk much after that. It is already late. Around midnight they decide to go home. I lie down in my bed and think about earlier. Even though it was short, my mind keeps on drifting to the conversation we had earlier about Jade. It is true, I haven't talked to her much since the breakup. I have wondered how she had been doing, but never I have never asked her. Maybe I should call her, but calling your ex in the middle of the night seems a little weird. I know she would definitely find it strange. My mind wanders to the week before we broke up. How rude I was to her that week. How I announced I wasn't happy with her in front of a crowd. How I didn't open the door. There is a pain in my stomach.

Soon enough I'm in my truck driving to Jade's house. I'm going to talk to her. I guess I kinda want to check on her. Her father beats her. Only Cat and I know that though. I bet she regrets telling me. She doesn't live far from me. Only about 8 minutes. When I arrive at her house I run my eyes over it to make sure nothing is wrong. My eyes stop on the window in her room. Then I notice that the front door is broken down. Immediately I am out of my truck and in her house. The house is completely dark, but I have been here so many times I know my way around. I walk up the stairs, silently. The door to Jade's room is open. I can see two people standing in the room. Jade and some guy I don't know. The guy I don't know has a knife in hand and Jade is in the corner of her room, backed against the wall, but she doesn't look scared. No. She looks angry, sad, and most of all, fearless. Her eyes are red so I can tell she has been crying. I know Jade can't see me because her eyes are focused on the guy with the knife. I silently walk behind the guy and tap him on the shoulder. He turns around and I punch him in the face. He falls to the ground, unconscious. Jade quickly turns on the light. I run to hug her, but as soon I get my arms around her, she pushes me away. That's when I regret breaking up with her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Are you alright?" I have to restrain myself from hugging her again.

"Yea I'm fine." She says. "Now get out."

"You look like you have been crying. Are you sure you're alright?"

"No. I haven't been crying. Get out! You have no right to be here anymore!" I know when she says anymore she is talking about the breakup. I haven't moved so Jade is starting to push me out of her room.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Here. I'm fine alone. Get out of my house!" She is still trying to push me out, but I am a lot stronger than her.

"Your door is broken down. You can't sleep here."

"Stop acting like your concerned for me! Now I said get out!" She has a couple of tears running down her face. She kicks me in the stomach and that is enough to get me out of her room. She slams her door shut and locks it. As soon as it is closed I hear sobbing from the other side. I run my hand through my hair. What have I done to her?

...

"Hey Cat. It's Beck. Could Jade possibly sleep at your house tonight?"

"Yea. Wait why are you calling for Jade? Do you still love her?" The immediate answer in my mind is yes.

"Jade got robbed and her door is broken down. I don't want her staying home alone with a broken front door."

"You do still love her! On my way!"

"No I never said that. Never mind. Hey Cat do you have any idea where I could put an unconscious person?" I say looking down at the guy who almost killed Jade.

"Well one time my brother-"

"Be here in 10 minutes. Bye Cat." I hang up. I throw the body over my shoulder, walk over to my truck, throw the body in the back, get in the driver's seat, and wait. Soon I see Cat's car and then I drive off.

Jade's POV

I slide down my door and start sobbing. I really don't care if he can hear me or not. I hear the ringing of a pearphone from the other side of the door and then footsteps down the stairs. That's when I remember the guy Beck had knocked unconscious. I get up and walk over to my window. I open it and just take a moment to look outside. Then I pick up the body and drop it out the window. The fall shouldn't kill him. I close my window and sit down on my bed. Why would Beck come here in the middle of the night? I thought he liked Tori. After that I'm surprised he even had the guts to drive by my house. I do still love him, but Cat has been telling me to try and move on. I never have tried though. I know she doesn't want me to either. She's just trying to make me feel better. I look out the window again to see the body gone and Beck's truck about to leave. I watch as his car drives off as Cat's car shows up. I see her run out of her car and into my house.

"Jade you in here?" She asks after knocking on my door.

"Yea." I whisper while unlocking the door. Once the door is open Cat hugs me. I hug her back. I have been doing that more often these last few months after Beck and I broke up. I only do it when it is just us though. I grab my pearphone and we start to walk out of my room.

"Come on you got clothes at my house." She says as we walk out of my house. I get in shotgun. Cat starts to drive.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Beck called me and told me to come get you. He sounded pretty worried, so I left as soon as he called. He sounded like that time he found out your father beat you." I remember that day. He had seen a bruise on my neck. Once I told him that my father beat me, he was furious. He wanted to kill my father right then and there, but my father was on a business trip then. So while my father was gone I was able to get Beck to not kill him when he got back. "I think he still loves you. Why else would he be at your house in the middle of the night?" Cat does know that Beck tried to kiss Tori. I told her a week ago. I don't know what she thinks of it.

"Why did he breakup with me then? He was probably just in the neighborhood."

"Yea but why would he come into your house?"

"The door was broken down. Even if we're no longer together that doesn't mean he's not my friend."

"You two don't seem like friends. You fight almost every time you talk to each other. And that's when you do talk to each other. You guys usually stay away from each other as much as you possibly can." She is right. Cat is actually right. We arrive at her house not much longer after that conversation. Thank god it's a Friday. I'm really tired and I haven't slept at all yet. I do not want to talk right now, so I just grab a pillow and a blanket and fall asleep on the floor of Cat's bedroom.

Beck's POV

I wake up still tired. I didn't get home until around 6:00 a.m. It is 1:00 p.m. now. I drove all the way out to San Diego to drop that dude off. I'm not sure why I did it though. It just felt necessary for me to do to protect Jade. I miss being her boyfriend, but after what I did to her I'd be lucky if she ever took me back. I check my pearphone to see if anyone has called. I have two texts. One from Tori and one from Cat. I check the one from Cat first.

From: Cat Valentine

Jade's asleep fast my house.

To: Cat Valentine

Thanks for picking her up. She probably wouldn't come to my RV much less sleep in it, after... you know.

Then I check Tori's text.

From: Tori Vega

You want to come to karaoke with André, Cat, Jade, Robbie, and me tonight?

To: Tori Vega

Sure. What's the place?

A few minutes later I get a reply.

From: Tori Vega

Jerry's Pizza. They have karaoke on Fridays and Saturdays. Be there at 7.

I know where that place is. It was one of places I used to take Jade to eat.

To: Tori Vega

Alright c u there.

I pace around the room, thinking about what song I am going to sing.

**You like? If not I won't continue. Let me know in a review! Anyone know when Tori Fixes Beck and Jade is gonna air? :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is little bit longer because of the song lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any songs or anything!**

Jade's POV

I wake up the next morning and go downstairs. Something smells really good.

"Morning Jade!" Cat yells. "I made you pancakes."

"Morning and thanks." I mutter the last part.

"Tonight we're going to karaoke with André, Tori, Robbie, and Beck." I groan. I do not want to see Beck after what happened last night. I am not going to sing tonight. I really do not feel like it. Once my pancakes are gone I check my phone. There is a text from Tori asking if I want to come tonight. I just delete it since she already knows I am going. We don't do much the rest of the day. I shower and get ready for tonight. Cat also gets ready. Finally it is 6:30 and we head out. Once we arrive at the place I gasp. It is the pizza place Beck used to take me to eat lunch and dinner. We walk into the restaurant and find Tori, André, and Beck already there. Unfortunately, Cat is quick and sits next to Tori so I have to sit next to Beck.

"I hope all of you are ready to sing tonight. No one leaves without singing." Tori says with a smirk.

"I'm not singing." I respond.

"Oh please sing Jade! Please?" Cat says. She looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I yell. I don't really pay attention to what the others are singing. Tori went then André.

"You're up Jade." André says as he comes down from the stage. I groan. I walk up to the dj.

"I'm gonna sing Dark Side." He nods and hands me a mic. The music starts to play.

"There's a place that I know

It's not pretty there and few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away

Or will you stay

Even if it hurts

If I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nibody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond

From black dust

It's hard to know

What can become

If you give up

So don't give up on me

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Don't run away

Don't run away

Just tell me you will stay

Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? Ohh

Everybody's got a dark side

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

Nobody's a picture perfect

But we're worth it

You know that we're worth it

Will you love me?

Even with my dark side?"

A roar of applause erupts from the crowd. Breathing hard, I give the dj the mic back and return to my seat.

Beck's POV

Jade sang beautifully as always. The song fits her perfectly. She actually showed some emotion, like she was showing the side that only Cat and I have ever seen. And me? I feel like a jerk. I have broken all the promises I made to her. During the song I think I might have gotten a few looks from Tori, André, and Robbie, and a few glares from Cat. Robbie and Cat sang next then it is my turn. I walk up to the dj. I still have no idea what song I am going to sing.

"I'm going to sing Nothing." I say. Well more like "slip" out of my mouth. The song had crossed my mind once or twice and I know all the words, but I'm not sure how Jade will react to this song. Probably kill me. The dj hands me the mic.

"Am I better off dead?

Am I better off a quitter?

They say I'm better off now

Than I ever was with her

As they take me to my local

Down the street

I'm smiling but I'm dying

Trying not to drag my feet

They say a few drinks will help me to forget her

But after one too many I know that I'm never

Only they can see where this is gonna end

But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's all perfect sense

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town

I'm swearing if I go there now

I can change your mind, turn it all around

I know that I'm drunk but I see the worst

If she'll listen to me this time even though this lust

I'll dial her number and confess to her

I'm still in love but I'll I heard was nothing

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences

I know I'm with her face to face, that she'll come to her senses

Every drunk that stands by tends to lead me to her door

If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure

And my mates are all there fringe to calm me down

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town

I'm swearing if I go there now

I could change your mind, turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I see the worst

If she'll listen to me this time even though this lust

I'll dial her number and confess to her

I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing

She said nothing

Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh, I got nothing, oh, I got nothing

Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Ohh, soemtimes love's intoxicating

Ohh, your coming down, your hands are shaking

When you realize there's no one waiting

Am I better off dead?

Am I better off a quitter?

They say I'm better off now

Than I ever was with her

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down

'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town

I'm swearing if I go there now

I could change your mind, turn it all around

And I know that I'm drunk but I see the worst

If she'll listen to me this time even though this lust

I'll dial her number and confess to her

I'm still In love but all I heard was nothing

She said nothing

Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh, I got nothing, I got nothing

I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh, I got nothing

I got nothing, I got nothing, I got nothing" I finish. I get a lot of applause just like the others. I return the mic and walk back to our table. Jade looks like she is going to be sick. She gags.

"I gotta go." She says. Her face is paler than usual. She runs off to the women's restroom. I look at Tori and Cat telling them to check on her.

Tori's POV

Cat and I run into the bathroom after Jade. Once we get in we hear this terrible sound, like someone was puking. Jade is in a stall, the door closed and locked.

"Oh sh-" Jade says. I cover Cat's ears. Jade lets out a line of curses and she is getting angrier by the second. Once she stops I uncover Cat's ears.

"Jade are you okay?" Cat asks. Jade flushes the toilet and unlocks the door. Holding her stomach, she walks over to the sink and washes her hands. She keeps on muttering something and the look on her face tells me she is going to kill somebody.

"I-I think I'm-" I don't even have to hear it to know what it is.

"Want me to get Beck?" I ask. Stupid question.

"Oh that bastard is going to pay!" Jade yells. Cat gasps at the use of words. Without a second thought I leave the restroom to get Beck. I really can't blame Jade for being angry at him. I mean what kind of guy goes and does that and then breaks up with a girl?

Beck's POV

I see Tori coming out of the restroom and walking towards me. She looks angry.

"You might want to see this." She says. I follow her and stop at the women's bathroom door. "No one's in there." I open the door. I see Jade sitting on the floor and her face shows anger. She hates public restrooms and especially people who sat on their floors. Cat is rubbing her back. She looks up at me. The only thing I see in her eyes is hatred.

"You scumbag!" She yells and left the restroom. Cat looks at me angrily and punches my chest. Then she leaves the room.

"What did I miss?" I ask. Tori looks at me, angrily.

"Jade's pregnant." She says and leaves the room, leaving me in girls restroom, alone.

...

I feel terrible. I can't do anything. I can't sleep, eat, or stop worrying. I have sent Jade 10 texts and she hasn't responded to one of them. So I decide to text Cat.

To: Cat Valentine

**Hey do u know where Jade is? I need 2 talk 2 her.**

After karaoke I leave and drive to my RV. It is 11:00 now and I need to find Jade. Cat responds fairly quickly.

From: Cat Valentine

**Why would you care!? After what you did to her I'm not going to tell you!**

I guess I'm on my own. I get into my truck and drive to Jade's house. I pray that Jade isn't there. When I arrive the door was still down. I walk into her house and walk upstairs. She doesn't spend any time downstairs. She just stays locked up in her room. I'm not sure why she locks herself in her room, but she has almost all the keys that can unlock the doors so no one can come in. Her door is shut and the light is on. I can't believe she actually came here after yesterday and earlier. I heard her curse and then something hit the wall. I knock.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Oh sure, so you can hurt me some more." She says. Like I said she has ALMOST all the keys. I take one out of my back pocket and unlock the door. I open it slowly. I see Jade sitting on her bed facing the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What are you doing here?" She mocks.

"I came to make sure you're okay." I say. Probably the wrong choice of words.

"You came to check on me? Why would you care! You gave me a little gift and then left me! Don't you dare say that you came here to get me back because it's not happening! It won't ever happen! And now I can't go anywhere without being reminded of you!" She screams and then pauses. "My dad's coming home tomorrow and all I can hope for is to end up like my mom." I loose it. Jade's mom died years ago when Jade was young. No one really knows why she died, but Jade has always thought it was because of her father who beat both of them.

"Jade you're moving out." I say.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I grab her wrists.

"Look that's my child too and I don't want either of you getting hurt or killed!"

"You have no control over me." She says. I squeeze her wrists.

"Look you are either moving into an apartment or in with me. Your choice."

"Well how bout I get rid of the baby so I don't have to do either." My eyes go wide in shock. Jade may be mean at times, but she could never kill an innocent baby.

"No Jade. You're not getting an abortion. I won't let you."

"I'm getting one! I'm not raising a child by myself!" I squeeze her wrists even tighter than before. She whimpers and tries to get out of my grasp. Then I realize how much pressure I am putting on her wrists. I let go and there are red marks on her wrists. She looks at me angrily. And then she slaps me across the face. It doesn't hurt me, but it is enough to tell me that if I do it again she will seriously hurt me. That's one of the reasons I love her. She doesn't take crap from guys, not even me. Actually she doesn't take crap from anybody.

"I'll raise the child with you. Please don't get an abortion." I say softly. She looks at me in disbelief.

"I don't want to raise a child with you! You don't even love me anymore!"

"I do Jade. I do."

"Why on earth did you try to kiss Tori then?" I freeze. How does she know? "Yea I saw you! Cat left her video chat on and I saw you!"

"Look Jade I'm sorry you saw that. I was trying to get over you and it ended up hurting you."

"Yea it hurt me!"

"I-"

"Why did you leave me and then and move onto Tori? You could move onto anybody but you chose her just to hurt me!" Now that I think about it I can't imagine being with anyone but her.

"I just needed to get over you. But that didn't work. All I want is you and our child."

"Then what about that week we broke up, Beck. You said you wanted to slam my head in a car door." Jade must hate me so much right now. I can't believe I said that when I did. "You were a jerk that week. And only just to me. Nobody else." I run a hand through my hair. I knew this was going to be difficult. Then I notice a pregnancy test on her dresser and walk over to it. It has a plus on it. "I can't do it Beck. Not again. I can't trust you."

"Jade look. I know that I was a jerk, but I'm not having you raise this child on your own. It's way too much work for a teenage girl who is in school. It will still be hard to manage with both of us, but a lot easier than one. Don't get an abortion and let me help you." She shakes her head. "Please think about it." And then I walk out of the room and head to my truck. Once I get in my truck I pull into the driveway so she can't see me from any of the windows. I just sit there for an hour replaying the scene in my head over and over. I know that most of the stuff she did not mean. She is just angry. Once it is 12:30 I decide that she is asleep. I go to her room and sure enough she is. I carry her bridal style out to my truck and put her in the passenger seat and then buckle her in. Thank god she is a deep sleeper. I get in the car and start driving. I don't even know where I am going until I show up at Tori's house. "Please be awake Tori. Please be awake." I mutter. I knock on the door. I hear footsteps. Then Tori opens the door.

"Hey can Jade sleep here tonight?" She looks at me like I am insane.

"Jade hates me. And what are you doing with her in the middle of the night?"

"Look Jade's father is coming home and she needs somewhere to sleep. Can she sleep here?"

"What about Jade's father?" Oh crap! I forgot Tori doesn't know.

"Jade's father is... he beats her. And Jade thinks that's why her mom died. I can't have her or our child dying."

"Wait so you kidnapped Jade for her and her child's safety?"

"Pretty much."

"Awwww that's so sweet. Yea I guess she can sleep here." She says. I get Jade out of my truck and lay her down on the couch. "Wait... you said that Jade's dad beats her?" I nod. "Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"She didn't even want me to know. I found a bruise on her once and she told me. I wanted to kill him and I still do today. I think Cat knows too."

"I always wondered why Jade was so mean. Now I feel bad for her. So do you still love her?"

"Yes. Very much. More than you could ever imagine. But she won't take me back. She's too stubborn. Don't tell anyone about Jade's father please. She hates when people see that someone is stronger than her."

"Alright so what do I do in the morning when she wakes up?"

"Um... I guess you can tell her. Do you have any blankets?"

"In a closet down the hall." I nod and go grab one. When I return I put the blanket over Jade and kiss her on the forehead.

"You'll make a great father Beck." I nod my thanks.

"Oh and Tori thanks for not kissing me that one night." She smiles and nods. I open the door and take one last look at them and then head out to my truck to head home.

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys! They mean a lot! Okay so usually I probably won't update this quickly, but I don't know when I'll get more free time so… here you go. I'll usually try to update every 3 or 4 days. Also, sorry if this chapter was confusing. If you have any questions just ask in a review or PM me. Jade's dad will play a big part in this story and the pregnancy gets mentioned a bit. I have already written most of this story so I know. Lol. One last thing for you guys and I'll shut up. Whoever guesses first what those songs were I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! Okay I'll shut up now like I said.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

For some reason I'm in Tori's house. And I need a bathroom. Tori's room! I run to her room and into the bathroom. I lock the door and hurl.

"Jade? Are you alright?" I hear Tori ask. I can't answer because I'm hurling. Do I sound okay? Finally I stop.

"No! Why am I here?!" I ask. Tori hesitates.

"Beck brought you here. He was afraid your dad would hurt you or your child." She says. I flush the toilet and wash my hands and my mouth out. I unlock and open the door.

"How do you know?" I ask, angrily.

"He told me your father beats you. I'm so sorry."

"No! No! No! I don't want people sorry for me! I'm Jade West!" I yell.

"Shhhhh! Jade I'm not going to tell anyone. You don't deserve that. You deserve better than your father. You deserve Beck."

"I don't want Beck. He did this to me! And then left me! If he loved me he never would have left!"

"Jade, Beck loves you. He brought you here for your safety. He cares about you, and I know you care about him. You have a child on the way. You need him."

"I'm getting an abortion." Tori's mouth fell open.

"No! Don't do this Jade. Beck will raise this child with you. You know that song he sang at karaoke?" I nod, even though I haven't been able to pay much attention. I am still dizzy from the morning sickness.

"Something about a guy screaming some girls name. So?"

"The song was about a guy who broke up with a girl and he regretted it. He sang that song for you. He misses you."

"I don't trust him and I have no reason to. He left me here, at this house." I wait a minute before asking the question that has been on my mind for a while now. "Why didn't you kiss him?" She gasps.

"You're my friend. I can't do that to a friend."

"Cut the crap. Tell me the real reason."

"Okay. Fine. That one is true, but there's more. I've always wanted a relationship like the one you have with Beck. It's true love, there's no denying that. Most guys would leave if you were mean to them, but Beck didn't. He didn't leave because he found love with you. And you found love. Something you probably haven't felt since your mom died. He wants you back, but it's not a want, it's a need. He didn't realize what he had when he had it, but now he knows what he had. And he misses it. You miss it too and you know it. Jade, Beck will help you with this child. He'll protect you from your dad." I know that all that is true even though I don't like agreeing with Vega. Then I notice the time. It's four in the morning.

"I'm going back to bed." I say.

"Okay. Please think the abortion over. Sleep well." I nod. On the way out I stop under the doorway.

"You'll find love soon." I turn to see her smiling and nodding. Then I leave the room. Soon enough I'm asleep again on the couch.

Beck's POV

It's Monday morning and I'm not too excited for school. I'm already dressed and ready for it though. The rest of the weekend went by fast. I haven't heard from Jade yet, but I will soon. I need to ask Tori if anyone knew about Jade.

To: Tori Vega

**Does any1 know about... Jade?**

I pray that no one knows. It would be tough for anybody even Jade if they were pregnant in high school. Knowing Jade's reputation with the other students if they know about her pregnancy most guys will stay away from her (thank god) and some of annoying bratty cheerleaders will give her disgusted looks even though most of them will also end up pregnant in high school also. I wait for what seems like an eternity for an answer. Finally I hear my pearphone buzz.

From: Tori Vega

**Cat hasn't been talked 2 since Sat, but she won't tell anyone. André and Robbie know 2, but I told them not 2 tell any1 and if they did I would tell Jade who would kill them. So unless some1 saw what went on that night, I don't think any1 knows.**

Thank god. I grab my bag and head to my truck. I notice that Jade's pearphone is in the passengers seat. She must have left it in her pocket when she fell asleep and it fell out on the drive to Tori's house. I put it in my bag and pull out of the drive way. Soon I pull up at school. I head to my locker to get my books for my first classes. There was a group of guys on the stairs talking. Now I'm not the person to eavesdrop, but one name catches my attention. Jade. These guys are the jocks of the school. They play football and are the best at it. I pull out my phone to make it look like I'm not eavesdropping.

"What about the goth girl? What's her name? Jade!" One of them says.

"She's hot. Guys have been all over her since that Beck guy broke up with her. Even Mike wasn't able to get her though. She's a bitch, thats for sure. I'm going to try her. Take her on one date and then to my place." He starts to say things that want to make me puke. Luckily he doesn't have time to say too many things because my fist connects with his face. I am not going to just sit around and watch her anymore. I'm going to fight for her.

"She's mine! Back off!" I yell.

"Oh but you dumped her, remember? She's not yours. She's anybody's."

"She's not some toy! She's a human being!"

"Are you sure about that, Beck?" I punch him in the face again.

"Don't talk about her like she's trash." I say, through gritted teeth. Did this guy have any respect for women?

"But isn't that what most women are, Beck?" He asks, as if he's asking for a fight. Nope. No respect for women. I was about to punch Josh (I think that's his name) again, but then Jade walks through the doors. Cat must be with her, because her car is at her house and I know Tori would not let her go back there. Cat wouldn't let her go back either if Tori told Cat about what I had said. I look back to Josh and notice the bleeding nose. He smirks and then walks off with his friends following him. Then the bell rings, signaling that classes will start soon. I look at Jade one last time and then head off to class.

...

My first classes pass by quickly and then lunch comes. I have heard people talking about this morning behind my back, but I don't really care. I walk to our table and sit down. I'm the first one today. Then Tori and Cat show up. After another minute André and Robbie also show up. It's now a few minutes into our thirty-minute lunch and Jade is still not here. Finally Jade shows up, looking like she did on Saturday night. That cannot be good.

"Are you alright, Jade?" I ask.

"Like you would care." She replies.

"Hey Beck I heard you got in fight this morning." Tori says.

"Yea. You're not the kind of guy to pick a fight. What was it about?" André asks. Everyone except Jade nods. She's looking down at her pearphone trying not to care. I do not want to talk about my fight right in front of Jade. Since she's not looking, I look to her and give everyone 'I'll tell you later' look. They nod.

"I gotta go. My dad is picking me up." Jade says, suddenly. Both Cat and Tori look at me, obviously worried about their friend. She gets up and leaves the table, probably heading to her locker.

"Alright so what was the fight about?" André asks, excitedly.

"I got to use the restroom." I excuse myself and run to the main hallway. I hope Cat and Tori will cover for me. When I get to the empty, main hallway Jade is on her way to the door.

"Jade! Wait!" She stops, but says nothing. I walk towards her. "Stay away from your dad. I don't want you near him."

"You can't control me."

"No. I can't. But I'm that child's father and I don't want him/her near your dad." She spins around quickly.

"You have no idea what I'm going through! You tell me not to get an abortion and you don't care when I'm hurling in the bathroom! You have no idea how I feel! And you have no idea what I'm going to go through!" I don't. I have no idea what she's going through. I've heard from well, everyone that a father needs to be with his wife (in my case ex girlfriend) every step of the way. And I am not. She is right. The pain is only going to get worse. I'll never know what she's going through. "I'm going to my father so he can end it. End it all." Then she starts towards the door. I run after her and pick her up and carry her over my shoulder to the janitor's closet.

"Let go of me!" If anyone is watching they probably think I am kidnapping her and would call the police. Once we are inside I put her down and turn around and lock the door. She backs against the wall looking kind of scared. "What do you want Beck?" I turn around and kiss her. She doesn't kiss back and tries to push me off, but after a few seconds she gives up on trying to push me off because she knows I'm a lot stronger than her. I'm the only guy she would ever allow to do this. She still doesn't kiss back, but I can tell she wants to. I look into her eyes and she looks terrified. I pull back.

"What's wrong?" Great question.

"Get away from me!" She yells and pushes me away from her. She slides down the wall, sobbing and I can't stand seeing her like this. I sit down next to her and she sobs into my chest. "Go away." She mumbles against my shirt. I actually chuckle at this. She's kind of cute when she is like this. She's almost like Cat.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." I stroke her hair. "I love you Jade." She just continues to cry. "Please stop crying. I can't stand seeing you like this." My shirt is drenched now and you can almost see through it, but she doesn't stop crying. I want to kill myself for making her like this. My heart breaks every time I hear her sob. We sit there for a few more minutes. Finally she stops crying and her breathing slows. She fell asleep. I won't leave her though. Her head is in my lap now. I brush her hair to the sides of her face. I slip her pearphone into her pocket and then I drift off too.

...

I wake up to something moving in my lap. I remember that it's Jade who is in my lap and open my eyes. She's rolling around and muttering things I can't hear.

"No. Stop!" Now I can hear her. "Please stop! Dad! No!" And then she shot up. She looks at me, terrified and then glares.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"You fell asleep." I shrug.

"I don't need you watch over me."

"I can't leave you in here alone when your dad is just outside the building. I wouldn't have left you even if he wasn't there."

"I can watch over myself." Silence.

"Why won't you come back? I need you."

"How can you expect me to go back to you when you left me like this and then you tried to get together with Tori. I don't like or trust you."

"Our child can't live without me. Now listen to me. You need to stay away from your father and Josh."

"What's so bad about Josh?"

"I got in a fight with him about... you." Her face went from angry to shocked. "Stay away from him and his friends. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I hate him anyways. You of all people should know I hate the football players." She is right. One day before we were dating a football player had asked her out and she stuffed a chili dog down his pants. Thank god I was kicked out of football in the 8th grade.

"I don't want to repeat the argument we had the other day. I just need you back."

"I don't want you back! I hate you!"

"Why were you crying?" She was trying to fight back tears again. I really hate doing this to her, but I need to get her to realize that she still loves me. She runs past me, unlocks the door, and runs into the girls restroom. School got out a few minutes ago and most of the other students are already gone. Luckily, I see Cat walking towards her pink locker.

"Cat!" I yell. She turns and glares at me. "Jade is crying in the girls restroom. I need you to get her out and have her sleep at your place. I don't want anyone near her except you."

"You have no idea how much you hurt her. She's still young and then you leave her when she's pregnant! These are some of the best years of our lives and you won't let Jade get an abortion! I don't want Jade to get an abortion, but if you won't let her get one at least help her!" When Cat is angry, she is actually kind of smart.

"I'm sorry Cat. She won't take me back. I've asked and asked, but she just won't, but I'm not giving up. I need to help her through this. Like a good boyfriend would."

She rolls her eyes and heads towards the restroom. I need to find some way to help Jade. If I give her money or some baby item she'll know it's from me. If I give her anything she'll know it's from me.

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one. I'll try to update within the next three or four days. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I forgot the disclaimer in the last one so…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious I wouldn't be writing this.**

Jade's POV

We are now at Cat's house and I'm not doing so well. It's probably around midnight and Cat's asleep. She had said that it was extremely important so I went with her. She fell asleep quickly and I slept a while earlier so I'm not tired. None of my other friends are probably up, except for Beck and I don't want to talk to him. So I pull out my pearphone and start playing Grumpy Gerbils. I thought I lost my pearphone Sunday morning, but it's back now so whatever. I've almost beaten Grumpy Gerbils because after I finish my work in class I play it. I'm just about to beat the final level when my texts show up. I have one new one from Beck.

From: Beck Oliver

**I know u r still awake. R u at Cat's?**

To: Beck Oliver

**I was on the last lvl of GG! Not sure y u would care, but yea I'm at Cat's.**

From: Beck Oliver

**Good. Tomorrow u r coming with me 2 look 4 a apartment. Either that or u r staying in my RV.**

To: Beck Oliver

**No I'm not! I'm not doing either! Stop being so over-protective!**

I shut off my phone. Truth is I really want to stay at Beck's RV. I love Cat's home and all, but her parents left her and her brother in charge of the house while they went to Hawaii for a week and Cat's brother scares me. I also don't feel very safe in a house with an idiot and ditzy redhead. And a dog. They have a little chihuahua that Cat thinks will protect her, but its a puppy and it's a midget. Thinking about the subject, I start to doze off.

...

"Wake up Jade!" Cat yells in my face.

"Morning." I check my pearphone. School starts in an hour and a half.

"Go shower and breakfast will be ready when you're done."

"K." I head to the guest room's restroom. I shower quickly and get ready for the day. Then I feel sick. I run to the toilet and puke. Then I brush my teeth again and head down for breakfast.

"You okay Jade?"

"Cat can I stay here today? I'm not feeling up to school."

"Yea I guess. Just stay away from your house."

"I'm not going to leave."

"I got to go soon. I have to drop my brother off at his school." She cleans her plate and grabs her bag. Then her brother shows up. He has a crush on me no doubt about that. He scares me though. Cat and her brother soon wave their goodbyes and leave. I grab my bag and finish some of the homework I was given yesterday.

Beck's POV

I walk into school and head to my locker. After I grab my books I look around for Jade. I'm not seeing her. Hopefully she's just running late. I walk to my first class. It passes by quickly. I see Cat, but no Jade. I walk to Cat.

"Where's Jade?" I ask, demandingly.

"That's none of your business."

"It is definitely my business."

"I'm not telling you where she is."

"I'll give you candy."

"Ooh candy!" Cat takes the candy from me. She probably knows that I would kill myself before I hurt Jade. Except I already did. "She's at my house. She didn't feel like coming to school." Jade never stays home from school.

"I need a house key."

"No."

"I'll give you bibble." I know it's wrong to do this, but I need to get to Jade.

"Bibble!" She takes the bag full of bibble and hands me a house key.

"Thanks Cat." I leave school and head to Cat's house. Once I get there, I unlock the front door and walk in. Then a chihuahua bites me on the leg. It looks like a puppy, but it's teeth feel like a shark's. I pick it up and it licks my face. I put it back down and it runs off. Even the dog is weird. I walk towards the kitchen and Jade's sitting at the dining room table. "What are you doing here?" I ask her, softly. She jumps in surprise.

"How on earth did you get in here?"

"Cat gave me a key. Why are you staying home from school today?"

"Can I not get a little time to myself?"

"With you as the subject, no. Sorry but after yesterday you can't be alone. I don't want you getting hurt."

"This is stupid. I wasn't going to leave today. This morning sickness crap is wearing me out. I just need a day off. And if I wanted to leave I would have already left." She is right.

"What are you even going to do today?"

"I'm doing homework. Go back to school and leave me alone."

"No." I walk to the living room and sit down on the couch. I turn on the Tv and it's at max volume with football on.

"TURN IT OFF!" Jade yells. Immediately, I turn it off. Not sure what to do, I pull out my pearphone and start playing Grumpy Gerbils. After about an hour of the same level I start to get frustrated with the game, so I turn it off and walk into the kitchen. Jade is sitting at the kitchen table, eating a banana.

"I thought you hate bananas."

"I do. But it tastes so good!" She finished the banana. "Now I'm stuffed." A meal that big could not fill her up.

"Is that all you've eaten today?"

"I had a tiny breakfast earlier, but that was a few hours ago."

"And you're full on a banana?"

"Yea. Got a problem?"

"Is that part of being pregnant? Change and loss of appetite?" She typed on her pearphone for a minute.

"Yea. Appetite will change and you may lose your appetite. Well great now I can't eat food I like."

"Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"No. I'm getting an abortion."

"No you're not! Don't the fathers have to sign somewhere or something!?"

"No. The law says the fathers have no say in this. It's the mothers decision. I've decided to get an abortion."

"You're not getting one. We are going to look for an apartment." I take her hand and she digs her nails into my skin so I grab her arm instead. She struggles to free herself, but fails because I'm still a lot stronger than her. She sits in shotgun and crosses her arms and pouts. I start the car up and pull out of the driveway.

"I'm starting to think someday you're going to kidnap me." I chuckle.

"Trust me, that won't happen." We sit in silence the rest of the way there. Once we arrive we go in and sit in the office. After a minute a dude walks in.

"Hello. My name is Charles. What kind of apartment are you looking for?"

"Single person. What age are the residents here?"

"Most are retired, but there is a mother of a 5 year old." Just then a little boy runs into the room. He bumps into Jade. I look down as I wait for Jade to scold him.

"Whoops! Sorry miss."

"It's alright. Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"My mommy is coming. I've never met my daddy. Whenever I ask mommy about him she just says he's in a better place." Then a young woman walks in the room.

"I'm sorry about him. He's a little hyper today." She looks like she is 24. How hard it must be to raise a child alone that young. Of course ours will be older when Jade is 24.

"Is it hard raising him?" I can't stop myself from asking.

"Yes. His father left me and then had an accident. Don't ever leave your girlfriend here."

"I'm not his girlfriend. He broke up with me." I hope she doesn't say she's pregnant. "And I'm pregnant." Great.

"Good luck." She looks at me. "Jerk." She mutters. "Come on Tommy or we will be late." The boy takes his mother's hand and they walk out of the room.

"I think we're done looking for apartments." I say and we walk out of the room. "Why did you tell her all that?"

"People celebrate when a child is born." She smirks

"You just wanted her to call me a jerk."

"Well, you are one." We are outside my truck now.

"Jade... you're going to be staying at my place."

"No! I won't! Since when do you have control of my life?"

"When you got pregnant."

"How does that give you the right to control me?!"

"Because I need you to be safe. For you and our child." I put my hand on her stomach. She grabs my hand and twists it.

"Never touch me." She says through gritted teeth. This is actually hurting. Then she kicks me in the stomach and lets go of my hand. I step back.

"Why did you just do that?"

"Just felt right." She shrugs.

"No. You were protecting our child."

"Protecting it from you. You want to know why the fathers don't get a say in the abortion? It's because they're irresponsible. A girl could be 15 and wanting an abortion. Do you think she wants the father saying she can't get one? She might have wanted to do something with her life and then some guy takes it all away. That is why you aren't supposed to screw with women. Now move I'm going to my house."

"No you're not. Jade you're having this child. You may be mean sometimes, but you could never kill a child."

"Stop saying that! Stop thinking you have control over my life! You don't! You are the last person I'd want to control my life. Just live your own so mine can end." Then she runs into the forest. I get I to my truck and drive to her house. When I get there she is about to punch in the garage code.

"Jade wait!"

"What could you possibly want now?"

"Stop this. Please stop trying to kill yourself. You're too special for this."

"You don't want me to get an abortion and I don't think I could kill a baby either. But my father could. Maybe he'll go double! Me and the baby!" She yells, excitedly. She's going insane. Or she just really hates her life. Probably both because of me. I need to get her to my RV. I pick her up and put her in shotgun. I buckle her in. Then I get in and drive much faster than the speed limit. I think I might have seen her eye twitch. Then she sees the RV. She gets out of the truck and runs into the street. And of course there's a car coming. I get out of the truck and run to the street. The car is feet away from her when I grab her hand and pull her into my arms. For a few seconds she snuggles into them, but then she realizes what she's doing and pushes me away. Her eyes are red now and she has evil grin on her face. I grab her hand and lead her to my RV. I open the door and pull her in and close it and lock it behind me. I take out my pearphone. I'm worried sick and I need them here.

To: Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, André Harris, Robbie Shapiro

All of u get to my RV. Now.

I watch painfully as Jade runs around smashing into walls and looking for anything she could possibly kill herself with. I hear the doorbell ring and I open the door.

"Get in. Now." Everyone walks in, but they stop once they see Jade.

"What did you do to my best friend!?" Cat yells at me.

"I'm not exactly sure. She wants to kill herself though."

"What happened man?" André asks. I run my hand through my hair.

"Well I took her to look at apartments and when we left she yelled at me about getting an abortion. She also yelled at me for me controlling her life."

"You are." Rex says.

"You do need to give her some space. If I know Jade she's definitely independent. You can worry for her and protect and stick up for her, but you're always begging her to take you back. Give her some space and she'll think about it. And you're putting a lot of pressure on her. You keep telling her not to get an abortion and for her to take you back, yet you don't give her anytime to think about it. You are putting so much pressure on her she just wants it to stop. Is there any time today she stopped acting like this?" Tori says.

"She started when she got to her house. I stopped her from going to her dad. Then she tried to get run over. I pulled her out of the street and into my arms. And then she calmed down for a couple of seconds. It was weird. Then she pushed me away and I managed to get her into the RV."

"She misses you. But she hasn't realized that yet. Give her time and she'll let you know."

"Where should I let her go?"

"Not her place. Definitely not here. Um... Cat's house."

"Yay! I love hanging out with Jade!" Cat yells.

"Cat, you are going to make her stay home tomorrow. No matter what happens keep her home." Tori says.

"Okay!"

"And make sure your brother isn't there." Jade is still looking for ways to kill herself.

"Scissors! I have... bathroom!" She holds her mouth. There's no bathroom in here. I grab her arm and direct her into the house. She runs in the bathroom and pukes while I hold her hair up. She flushes the toilet and washes her hands.

"Do you have a lighter I could borrow?" She asks.

"Stop talking like that." I grab her arm and lead her back to the RV. She struggles.

"No! I don't wanna go in there! It's painful! Stop! Please!" Her cries are tempting me to stop, but I keep walking. As soon as I reach the RV I hand her over to Cat.

"Please take her Cat. I can't stand her doing this to herself. Just seeing her makes me want to punch myself." Cat nods. I help Jade into shotgun in Cat's car and then they leave. I sigh and walk back to my RV.

"You alright?" André asks.

"Yea."

"What was that fight about yesterday?" I run my hand through my hair.

"Jade."

"What about Jade?"

"You know that guy Josh?" They nod. "He was talking about Jade. Asking her out and just being a jerk. He has no respect for women. Stay away from him."

"So you got into a fight because some guy was talking dirty about Jade?" Tori asks. I sigh.

"Yea."

"That's sweet!"

"She'll be alright man. Just give her a few days to herself."

"I'm not sure if she'll be alright if she's insane."

"She's not insane. She's heading there, but not yet. You can stop this though. Just give her time. Cat and her brother will talk to Jade. Well hopefully just Cat. Don't talk to Jade. You can ask Cat how she's doing, but don't talk to her. She'll feel under pressure if you talk to her and right now we just want her to forget the pressure."

"K. Thanks for helping me."

"She may be mean but she's our friend too."

"Yea."

"We'll leave now so you can sleep. Tomorrow's school and you skipped most of today so you need rest. Sleep well." And they walk out the door.

"It was worth it." I say, recalling the day I had with the best girl in the world.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if some of them seem out of character. I'll try to update within the next three to four days. Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, just no.**

Jade's POV

I have no idea what I'm saying. I feel like I'm asleep and I can't control myself, but I can see. That's all that I can do. Well, before I blacked out. As soon as I got put in a Cat's car I blacked out. I'm awake now, but I don't want to move. But there was one time yesterday that I could actually hear and talk and breathe normally. When I was in Beck's arms. It felt like home. Then Cat comes in.

"Morning Jadey! You wanna stay home today?"

"Please."

"Alright. If you want anything to eat, you know where it is. I have to go to school and drop my brother off. Stay here and have a nice day!" The end sounds like a receptionist. She runs out of the room and then I hear the front door close. I need to decide if I'm getting an abortion or not soon. After a certain number of weeks you can no longer get an abortion. I pull out my pearphone. Nine weeks. So I have about one and a half left. Not long considering I just found out I was pregnant. I'm not going to do much today. I'm pretty sure I'm not insane, but I will be soon if Beck doesn't stop. I'm not sure I can have a child while I'm still in highschool. It will be a lot of work and my life will probably end up mostly depending on Beck. I'm still not sure if I can trust him yet, either. I need to trust him to have a child with him. He did stay with me all day yesterday and stopped me from committing suicide. But he still hurt me and I still can't fully trust him. I just hope he proves trustworthy quickly. I need him back. The face he made when I was going insane was indescribable. I hope he doesn't come here today. I need some time to myself. I go downstairs and grab another banana. Again as soon as I finish it I'm stuffed. Then my pearphone gives the text sound.

From: Tori Vega

**R u alright?**

To: Tori Vega

**I'm fine! Just leave me alone!**

I'm surprised Beck hasn't texted me yet. I walk over to the living room and turn the Tv on. Spongebob is playing. Cat must have watched it last night. It's alright I guess. He can be funny at times, but his voice can be super annoying. I zone out of it and think about Beck some more. He broke all of his promises and it had taken a year for him to earn my trust. He was able to keep the secret about my father beating me for almost a year. So after that year I kept spilling more of my secrets to him until, eventually, he knew all of them. That's why I'm careful about what I say around Beck. He knows everything about me and he could tell everyone if he wanted to. Most people would think that Beck wouldn't do that, but after he left me I trust no one, not even Cat fully. Soon enough I hear the garage open. Cat must be home.

"Hi Jade! How was your day?" Cat yells while dragging her brother in.

"Hey Cat. It wasn't bad." It is around 5 now so we eat dinner. Cat orders in pizza. Once it gets here we dig in.

"Save a piece of pepperoni for me." I say. Cat's brother loves pepperoni and will usually have eaten it all before I'm done with my slice of cheese. I eat my cheese which seems to be a lot more filling than usual. "I'm full. You can give that piece of pepperoni to your brother." Cat's brother gobbles down the piece in seconds. I head upstairs to the guest room. For some reason I'm extremely tired, even though I've done absolutely nothing today. I lay down on the bed and drift off.

...

The next morning when I wake up, Cat and her brother are already gone. It's around 9. I walk downstairs and grab some strawberries out of the fridge. Then I hear the doorbell ring. I walk over to the door and open it.

"What?" I say without looking to see who it is.

"Hello, Jade." That voice. It couldn't be...

Beck's POV (7 hours later)

School just ended. I walk over to my group of friends in the main hallway. Jade and Cat were the only ones who weren't there. Cat had to leave for her brother or something. Then Tori's phone got the text sound. She opened it up while laughing at something André said. Then she read the text. Her facial expression turned into a mix of sadness and fear. "Hey um André read this." She hands André her phone. He starts to look worried.

"Hey Beck you might want to read this." I grab the phone from his hands.

From: Cat Valentine

**Um Jade's dad sorta... got her.**

My eyes widen.

"I got to get to her." I start to run towards the door, but André and Robbie grab my arms. I shake Robbie off, but André is a little harder. He holds onto my arm.

"You have got to give her time."

"I gave her two days. She needs me now." I push him off. He tries to grab my arm again, but Tori stops him.

"Let him go to her." That is all I heard because I am out the door and into my truck the next second. I drive to Cat's house, breaking the speed limit while at it. I arrive at the door. There's dried blood on it. Not much, but still enough to scare me to death. I knock on the door. Cat opens it.

"She's up in the guest room. She won't tell me what happened. Maybe you can talk it out of her?" She let me in. The place was a mess. Blood and broken glass on the floor. Furniture tipped over. Jade definitely put up a fight. I walk up to the guest room and knock on the door.

"Leave me alone!" She yells. I open the door anyway. She is lying on her bed, her face in a pillow. The first thing I see are the bruises on her. She has two big ones on her left leg, three small ones on her right leg, a cut on her right arm, and a few more bruises on her left arm. I wonder how she feels right now, with all of this going on in her life.

"Are you okay?" Of course she's not okay! Look at her!

"Get out of here Beck." She mumbles into the pillow.

"I'm not leaving. What happened here?"

"Just leave me alone!" She groans.

"Tell me. Now."

"Fine! You want to know? I'll tell you what you want to know!" She got out of bed revealing two cuts on her face. One small one on her forehead and a big one that ran down her cheek. "I opened the door and he came in. He slapped my face. I ran to the living room and he followed. I threw a vase at him and it cut his cheek. The vase broke and he grabbed some of the glass and cut me." I put my hand on her temple and ran my thumb over her cut on the cheek. She winced and my thumb was off it in an instant. "Then he punched, slapped, and kicked me. It all seemed to go on forever." I look to her stomach. She doesn't understand, so cautiously I put my hand on it. All she does is look down and sigh.

"I protected the baby. Whenever he tried to hit my stomach, I would move so it hit my arm or leg. I have decided to keep the baby." I let loose a sigh of relief. "The baby doesn't deserve to die. It did nothing wrong. I will keep it and raise it, but not with you." That hurt more than I expected. All I've ever wanted to do since I met Jade was raise a child with her. This young, not intentionally, but this is all I ever wanted. Except I can't be a part of it.

"Jade I'm sorry and I know you know that too. You're just too stubborn. Please let me help you."

"No. I told you I can't trust you." A few minutes pass by.

"Did your dad say anything else?"

"He said something about coming back soon. I'm not sure. I was in too much pain."

"Wait he's coming back?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm not taking any chances. I'm staying here with you."

"No! I don't want you to. I don't feel comfortable with you staying here with me."

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you're not staying here!"

"I'm not leaving."

"We're fighting again! Why do you even try to get back with me? Just find some other girl you love!"

"The only girl I could ever, have ever, and will ever love is right in front of me. And I lost her."

"Yea ya did!"

"And I want her back." I take a step forward and reach out to touch her face, but she takes a step back and trips. I take another step towards her and crouch. I brush her hair out of her face. For a second I think she is smiling or at least not angry. She looks relieved. And then she becomes angry again.

"Go away."

"Babe, I'm not leaving." Her eyes widen. She looks like she is going to really kill me. She gets up so she was looking straight into my eyes. She points her finger at me.

"Don't you dare call me that." She says. Then she pulls out her scissors and points them at my neck. I'm not even sure why I said it in the first place. She's always hated that name. I called her it once on one of our first dates. She did not react well. She pulled out her scissors, glared at me, almost threw them at me, and then stomped out of the restraunt. Eventually she got used to it after about a year, but now she will not want me calling her that. Then I realize that I'm still staring into her beautiful, icy blue eyes.

"Um sorry." I say awkwardly. I still don't look away though. She doesn't either. We sit there for another few minutes. I'm not sure what it is, but something is telling me not to stop, but to stay still and keep looking into her eyes until she tells me to stop. Then one of us starts to lean in.

"Dinner!" Cat calls from downstairs. Jade jumps up and breaks the eye contact. She leaves the room without a word. I follow her down to the kitchen. "Oh I forgot you were here Beck. I think we should have enough though."

"What is it?" Jade asks.

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"Good I'm starving. Give me both."

"But you hate tomato soup." I say.

"It sounds really good right now." We get our plates and walk over to the kitchen table. We eat for a few minutes.

"I'm done." Jade announces. All of her soup is gone and 1/4 of her grilled cheese is gone.

"You ate what you hate the most." I say. Cat starts giggling at the rhyme.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall you saying I have to eat my favorite foods all the time."

"Well, I-"

"I'm going to my room." She gets up and goes to her room.

"Hey can I sleep here tonight?" I ask once she's gone.

"No! After what you did to her? No!"

"Look Jade said her dad might come back. I can't let him hurt her again. Please let me stay for a few nights?"

"Alright fine! You can sleep on the couch. I'm only doing this for Jade though." I nod. We finish and I help Cat put the dishes in the dish washer. We sit there in silence until Cat speaks up. "Is the baby alright?"

"Yea. I think so. She said it was."

"That's good. I swear if you even touch her I will kill you! Or my brother will!" I chuckle.

"You think I would harm her?"

"Still. Night." She goes upstairs and I can hear her door close. I lay down on the couch and sigh. I can't stop thinking about Jade. It's not really late and I'm not tired, but Jade probably was very tired from what happened today and she's pregnant. I still can't believe I did that to her. Then I left her. Worst mistake of my life. Then everything becomes foggy and then other worldly...

**Sorry this chapter was just a filler. I hope we get a promo for a new Victorious tonight. Fingers crossed! Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Happy?**

Jade's POV

I wake up the next morning and go downstairs. Cat's door is open and the light is off so she probably already left. I check my pearphone. It's about 9. I'm looking through the fridge trying to find something to eat. Then the front door opens. Probably just Cat.

"Hey Cat." I say.

"Hey Jadey." That's not her voice. That's not even a girls voice. Then my dad is in front of me. He pushes on my neck, pinning me to the wall. I try to push him off, but I'm not strong enough. I don't need his help. I don't need his help. He pushes harder on my neck, choking me. No. No. No!

"Beck!" I yell (more like breathe out). I see him lazily look around. Then he sees me. His eyes widen and he runs and tackles my dad. Well I'm not exactly sure what it was. It looked like he tripped and fell on my dad. I catch my breath while backed against the wall, terrified. Beck and my dad get up off the floor and start to get into a fist fight. It's clear that Beck is winning. My dad is a lot older than him and I'm not sure it's a good idea to fight an angry teenage male. Beck now has my dad against the wall, holding him by his neck.

"This should've been done a long time ago!"

"No wait! Beck stop! Don't kill him!" I yell.

"You're lucky to have a daughter that puts up with all your crap. You don't know how amazing your daughter is. Treat her with respect. Or I will kill you." Beck lets my dad go and he scrambles to the door. Once he's gone Beck comes over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine."

"If I ever see him near you again, I'm not going to stop like I did this time. I will kill him."

"No! No don't kill him!"

"Jade, I can't stand thinking that if I'm not with you you're in danger."

"You would be like that even if he was gone."

"Yea, but... look Jade I just need him gone."

"I can handle myself. You don't need to worry about me all the time."

"I can't help it."

"Whatever." I start to head upstairs.

"Oh no. You're not sleeping here anymore. You're sleeping at my RV. Go get your clothes.

"No. It was weird enough sleeping when you were here."

"He'll come back here again. He doesn't know where I live."

"No I'm not going." He grabs my shoulders.

"Jade I can't lose you. If I lose you I lose the baby too. I can't live without you." These words mean a lot to me, but I don't show it.

"Where will I even sleep?"

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." I forgot about the couch. It is small and it only takes up room. I always told him to get rid of it, but he never did. He had always said it would help us.

"I don't want to sleep in your RV. I just want to live my normal life."

"We will get through this, I promise."

"How? I'm pregnant before I'm even 20! We are going to have a child for the rest of our lives! It will never be back to normal!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"You did do it though!"

"Jade calm down. Please go get your clothes so we can leave."

"No."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Now go get your clothes. Now." There is an edge in his voice now. I take a couple steps back from him and then run upstairs. I grab some pairs of clothes and run back downstairs. "Now lets go." We walk out the door. We get into his truck and he starts it. The drive to his RV is wordless. I haven't been to his RV since the night before we broke up. We were arguing about some stupid joke that night. We get out of the car and walk to his RV. He opens the door for me, since my hands are full of clothes. I walk in and put my clothes down on his bed. It looks different. There are clothes all over the floor (well more than usual), the couch is beat up, and there are a few fist marks on the walls. You would not notice some of these things unless you were closely examining the room. These things stand out to me because I basically lived here for a year.

"What happened here?" I ask. He rubs the back of his neck.

"I got angry at something and took it out on the couch and wall." I get the feeling that that something has something to do with me.

"Can I leave?

"No, you will be safe here."

"Why can't you just stay out of my business and leave me alone?"

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you I couldn't leave you alone."

Beck's POV

That statement is true.

I met her at the end of eighth grade and I couldn't take my eyes off her. After a while I finally built up enough courage to ask her out and she rudely responded no. But that didn't stop me. André kept telling me I was wasting my time trying to get her to go out with me. I asked her out three times a week. She always responded no. She was always considered part of the popular group, but she didn't ever hang out with them. She always made sure no one was near her. She hated people talking to her. We were at recess and I asked her out a lot, but one particular time had taken me by surprise. I had walked up to her and said hi and she had jumped. Then she turned around. The thing I saw in her eyes surprised me. It was fear. She had never been like that before. When I asked her out that time she quietly said no and ran away. I thought I had seen a bruise on her leg while she was running, but I thought it had been hallucinations. I was so wrong. Then I asked her out at a school dance. I pulled her into a hallway. She looked even more scared than the time before. She backed up until she was against a wall.

"No! Stop! Please don't hurt me! I swear I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Why would I hurt you?"

"Please make him stop! I can't take this anymore! Someone help me!"

"What are you talking about? Is someone hurting you?"

"Him." Back then I didn't know what she was talking about, but eventually I got the idea before she confirmed it.

"Who is him?"

"Please just make it stop! Help me!" She ran into my arms and cried. I ran my hand over her hair.

"You'll be okay. Shhhh." I thought for a minute. "Why won't you go out with me?" I asked softly. Not the best time to ask that question, but I needed to know.

"I don't want to be one of those girls you take home one night and then dump them in the morning." I chuckled.

"You really think after a year of asking you out that I would do that? Most guys would have given up after the first week."

"But you didn't. You kept trying, no matter how rude I was."

"Yes, Jade. Now will you go out with me?" She nodded into my chest.

"Please just protect me from him."

"I will, but who is him?"

"I need to go."

"But wait what about our-" She shoved a tiny piece of paper into my hand.

"Bye." And she ran out of the room. I looked down at the piece of paper. It was her phone number. Then I heard a scream. I ran the way Jade had run. There she was with a tall man standing next to her. She was holding her cheek and there was a red mark on it. I wanted to go out there and tell him to back off, but I still wasn't strong enough to take on an adult. I watched in horror as the man slapped her again. She fell to her knees. I think there were tears in her eyes. The man grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the car. I didn't see anymore. I walked over to André and Cat, ignoring the girls looking at me. I told them about Jade, except the part about the man slapping her. They looked a little scared.

"How could you love a girl like that?" André asked.

"I'm not sure. She just stole my heart."

(End of flashback)

"What are you doing?" She asks me. I realize I'm about to lie down next to her on my bed.

"Sorry." I walk over to the couch and lie down. "What do you want to do today?"

"Go home." I sigh.

"You're not going home."

"Why not? There's no meaning of life anymore."

"Can't you be a little optimistic?"

"If you want someone who's optimistic go talk to Cat."

"No. I love you Jade. Only you."

"Yea I thought I found love but now all of its gone."

"No. You still have some love otherwise you wouldn't be keeping the baby."

"You want me to show you I have no love?" She pulls out a pair of scissors from her combat boots. She holds them above her heart.

"No! No don't kill yourself!" I jump onto the bed. She looks at me, angrily.

"Get off of me!" I realize I'm pinning her arms down to the bed. I let go of her quickly. She rubs her wrists and glares. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Anybody would have done that."

"My dad wouldn't."

"Yea, well he's different. Not sure what is wrong with him. Don't know why he would try to hurt a perfect girl."

"Stop being a sap too."

"I'm serious." Her phone starts ringing. She looks at the number and answers.

"Uh, hey." I can't hear what whoever else is saying. "No. No. Yes. Yea we broke up. Yea well he got me pregnant so he's not as nice as he seems. Yes dad still is a jerk." I hear the other person yell. She must be talking to her younger brother. She never really talked to him much, because after her mom died she called up her grandma and told her that she was going to raise Max. Jade stayed behind though because she thought her dad would just follow them. Her brother was 2 years younger than her and he also hated their father. Jade called her grandma when she was seven so she was still fairly young. She hasn't seen him in ten years though. "Wait you're coming into town? When? Alright I'll pick you up at the airport tomorrow." She hung up. "My brother is coming to town." He is going to kill me for what I did to her. But she has something to look forward to. "I don't know anything about him. I haven't seen him since I was little. I just hope he isn't like my father."

"He won't be."

**So sorry for not updating yesterday! I was going to, but I didn't get home until 7 and I was just so tired. I should probably be doing my homework right now, but this is more fun. Lol. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me! OMG did you guys hear about TFB&J airing on the 1****st**** of December? I'm so excited! Please review this chapter too! Thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to write this? I will never own this show, no matter how much I want to.**

Jade's POV

After the call we just watch TV. He has tried to put his arm around me once or twice, but I slap him.

"Jade don't worry about your brother. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"And how would you know? You haven't ever even bothered to talk to him. Probably the closest thing you'll get to talking to a family member of mine."

"Your brother is going to kill me when he sees me." I nod. "Do you miss him?" I sigh.

"Yes. I was little when I last saw him and I was hoping that if he went with my grandma someday he would protect me from my dad. Or anyone. But I was little, and dreams don't always come true." He looks to the floor.

"You have never really felt safe, have you?"

"No. Not since I was in my mother's arms. Ever since she died I've felt alone. Like no one cared for me." I leave the part about Beck out because; for once we are having a conversation and not an argument. He hurt me even more though.

"I care for you. I love you." It takes all my strength to stop myself from kissing him. He notices my struggle and smiles. "I know you still love me. You just won't admit."

"No! I don't love you!" I lie.

"You're cute when you lie. You should lie more often." He chuckles.

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. Your cute, guilty face says it all." He's still chuckling.

"I'm not cute!"

"You're cute and you're beautiful."

"I am not cute!" It comes out harsher this time.

"You're still lying, therefore you are still cute."

"Oh lord help me." I mutter. "Do I really have to live with you?"

"Yep."

"I'll be dead within a week."

"Your brother is coming tomorrow." I imitate his deep voice.

"What I meant to say was: I'm so glad you're here! Now I can get you back after all the terrible things I've done to you."

"I told you I am sorry. You don't know how much pain I'm going through. I feel terrible."

"So do I. I feel like I need to barf." I gag.

"Get to the bathroom!" I run into his house and into the bathroom and hurl. I clean up and go back to the RV. "You alright?"

"Fine." He starts his homework and I watch more Tv. It's fairly loud, but he doesn't seem to mind. Soon he finishes his homework and we go to bed. He sleeps on the couch like he said he would, and I sleep on his bed. I can feel him watching me. I try to ignore him, but I can't.

"Stop staring at me."

"Er... sorry." He keeps staring.

"Stop." No answer. "Beck stop. I need to sleep."

"Um sorry." I hear him shift on the couch. I start to daze off when I hear him move again. I open my eyes and he's staring at me again.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"It's been awhile since I've seen you sleep and I forgot how beautiful and peaceful you looked." I'm not sure how to answer that.

"Um thanks, I guess."

"Good night Jade."

"Night."

Beck's POV

I wait until she is asleep until I look at her again. Actually I am glancing at her every 10 seconds before she fell asleep. I can't help it. I let go of her once and I won't let it happen again. I can't lose my angel again. Never again. I wonder how she felt when I broke up with her. Probably like she had no love. And to add on to that her dad was in town that evening. What was I thinking? She may be strong, but not stronger than her father. She needed me then, but I wasn't there. I close my eyes and mumble.

"I'm sorry, Jade." And drift off to sleep.

...

I wake up to a scream.

"Jade!" I look over to her. She looks like she has just run a marathon. She is breathing hard and she has sweat on her forehead. She also has tears in her eyes. I get on my bed and hold her. "What's wrong?" I stroke her hair.

"My dad he-he had a gun and-" Tears start pouring down her face.

"Shhhhh. I'm here. I'm here."

"St-stop, Beck. I'm not a little girl. I can handle myself." The tears stop and her breathing slows a little bit.

"You expect me to leave you?"

"Yes."

"No. Not gonna happen." She looks at the clock. Her eyes widen.

"We need to leave my brother's plane is landing soon." We change and do all the other stuff necessary to get ready and then leave. We arrive at the airport 30 minutes later, 10 minutes late. I park and she jumps out of the car and runs into the airport. I follow her. When I catch up to her she is staring at her brother. I walk over to her not taking my eyes off her. She holds her mouth and runs to the restroom. Once she's out of sight I look to Max. You can tell they're siblings. They have the same expressions and the same icy blue eyes. His hair is brown and short. He is about as tall as me, muscular, and handsome.

"So you must be Beck." I sigh and run my hand through hair, ready for what's coming.

"Yea."

"I've heard a lot about you. You made her happy for once in her life and it's not easy to make her happy. Then you got her pregnant and broke up with her. Tell me, what were those cuts on her face from?"

"Her- er... your guy's father."

"I'm glad."

"You're glad?"

"Yea, I am. You're a good guy and I'm glad you love her. I'm glad it's you and not some jerk. You actually love her too."

"Wait how do you know? We just met."

"The way you looked at her says it all. Why did you break up with her?"

"I don't know. I think I was just confused."

"You broke her heart. She said some pretty bad stuff about you that night."

"She called you?"

"Yea. After she went home she called me. I could hear some crying in the background." I walk to the nearest wall and my fist connects with it.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot!" I yell. "I can't believe I did that to her. And to add on to that, her dad was home that night."

"Jade's tough. She got through it. One more question. Why are you here with her today?"

"I need her back. It's not a want. It's a need. And I know she needs it too. She just won't take me back. I need her away from her father. So she's living with me now."

"Jade can be stubborn. I need to talk to my god damned father about her. She needs to come." Jade walks out of the restroom. She's as pale as ever and is stumbling. I rush to her side and help her.

"Stop. I'm fine. I can handle myself." Reluctantly, I let go of her. She trips and I catch her. "Stop." She tries to get out of my grip, but I don't let her. Max grabs his bags and we rush to the car. He sits shotgun and Jade sits in the back. He looks at me and nods. I drive to Jade's house. She screams once she sees it.

"No! No! Please don't take me in there! Please! I swear I'm innocent!" Max and I run to the backseat. We try to get her out of the car, but she won't move. Her voice is a lot higher than usual. Almost like a little girl's.

"What's wrong with her?" Max asks.

"I don't know. I've never seen her act like this before." We try again and we get her out this time. Max softly nudges Jade and she goes up to the door and opens it. She walks in and we follow her. There is no light in the house.

"Hello Jade. Here for some fun?" Her dad asks. He raises his hand, about to smack her. Max pulls her back and he steps in. He grabs his father's hand and twists it. I grab Jade and pull her into my arms. Tears start to pour from her face. "Max?"

"Yea it's me." He says angrily.

"Where have you been? You and I could have had some fun with Jade."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You expect me to beat my own sister?"

"You're my son aren't you?"

"Unfortunately."

"You know how your mother died?" Jade froze. "I killed her. Weak and pathetic. Just like Jade." Anger boils up inside me. Max punches him in the face. Jade starts to cry. I pull her out of the house.

"Please calm down Jade. Everything is going to be okay." She struggles to break free, but I pull her to me. I look into her eyes and see terror.

"In my dream h-he almost killed me. Please don't let him hurt me. Please." I remember her telling me about that earlier.

"I won't let him hurt you. Don't worry." I pull her into a hug. Then she pushes me away.

"What are you doing?" Her voice is back to normal. So one hug and the old Jade is back. We walk to the car. Max comes out a few minutes later.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." I say, but Jade just gets into the backseat. Max is about to get into the car when I stop him. "Thanks for protecting her. Are you always this mature?"

"May I say the same for you and no, I'm not. Jade gave her life for mine, so when it comes to her I will protect her at any cost."

"But your father said something about only treating women bad."

"He would have taught me to treat them horribly. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I was like him. She may not be the nicest person alive, but she is my sister."

"Hurry up!" Jade yells. We get into the car and I drop Max off at his hotel. Jade gets out of the car to say goodbye. She sits in shotgun when she's done.

"What did he say?" I ask.

"I don't know. Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"I don't know!" As usual the drive is silent. We get to my RV and she falls on my bed and passes out.

**Here you guys go! I hope you enjoyed. So now Max will be in the story some. I hope that Cell Block will be as good as the promo makes it sound. Anyway, please review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Jade's POV

I wake up to the sound of broken glass. No, not Robbie's song. Real glass. I look up to see it's Beck.

"Go to bed! I'm trying to sleep." I yell. I'm about to lay back down when I notice two beer bottles next to him.

"Oh my god! Beck have you been drinking?"

"Jade?" I get up from his bed and look around. Five beer bottles were next to him and one broken one on the ground.

"Are you drunk?" He grabs my waist and pushes me to the wall. He's drunk. "Get off me Beck!" Then he kisses me. And then he stops.

"Jade I'm sorry. Why can't you see that? Please take me back. Please." I push on his shoulders.

"Get off!" I can't get him off. He's just staring into my eyes as I stare down at the floor. I really don't want to hurt him, so I let the tears fall. He lets go of me and falls onto the couch and stares at me for a minute. Then he's asleep. I walk over to the bed and collapse.

...

Once again, I wake to Beck doing something. This time it's the sound of his fist hitting the wall. He spots me.

"Morning." He says like nothing just happened.

"Are you alright? Better than last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Beck I know you were drunk last night. What happened?"

"Did I hurt you?"

"No! You freaked me out a little bit though. How did that even happen?"

"What happened?"

"I woke up to you breaking a beer bottle. Wait why am I telling you this?"

"I need to know. Now continue."

"Fine. You saw I had woke and then you pinned me to the wall and freaked me out. Then I... I um... I"

"You what?"

"I c-cried. Once you saw that you went back to sleep. I went back to sleep. Now what were you doing with beer?"

"I thought I only had one."

"Well you got carried away."

"So I didn't hurt you?"

"No! You scared me a little but that's it! Stop asking!"

"Sorry about... that. I was drunk and-"

"Beck, I can't blame you for that. Be thankful I haven't been myself lately."

"Why haven't you been yourself lately?"

"I don't know! Will you stop asking questions?"

"Sorry!" My phone starts to ring. It's my brother.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade. You want to do something with me today? Just us? Tomorrow I want to spend the day with Beck."

"Yea sure. He'll go tomorrow." I say without even asking.

"Cool. There's a shopping and food area close to my hotel. Can Beck drop you off in an hour?"

"Yea."

"Alright. See you then." He hangs up.

"Who was that?" Beck asks.

"My brother. He wants to meet with me today at his hotel. He wants to meet you tomorrow too." He nods. "You're dropping me off today."

"Alright." We get into his truck and he drives to Max's hotel and drops me off.

"I'll pick you up around three." Beck looks at Max and he nods.

"Bye!" I yell. He smirks and drives off.

"So how are you today?" Max asks.

"Alright I guess." We walk to the tourist area he was talking about.

"If you want to ask me about Beck, you can. But if you tell him anything I swear..."

"I won't." He waits a few minutes before talking again. "Do you still love him?" I sigh. Great. He's gonna ask about everything.

"Yea, I do."

"Then why won't you take him back?"

"Because he hurt me and I don't trust him anymore."

"You know he loves you more than anything right?" I nod.

"What did you say to dad?"

"I told him to back off and that you have two people who will always protect you."

"I can handle myself." He laughs.

"Okay."

"How is grandma doing?" He looks down and his expression changes.

"She um... passed away last month."

"You didn't tell me! What happened?"

"She died of old age. I stayed at my friend's house until I could get out here."

"So you're moving out here?"

"Yea. I'm just staying at a hotel until I can find an apartment." He sighs. "She taught me almost everything I know. Thank you. For sending me to her. She made sure I wouldn't end up like my dad. And I'm glad I didn't. You risked your life for my future." This makes me really uncomfortable.

"Uh sure." No one has ever said thanks to me and meant it, except Beck and Cat. Beck mostly though. Well, before the week we broke up he said it. He barely said anything nice to me that week.

"So... has dad been like this for awhile?"

"Ever since I was born. Maybe longer. I'm not sure. Mom never said anything about her past. Whenever I asked she always cringed and said that now was not the time. I never really bothered to think about it. I have always hated talking about mom."

"I'm guessing that dad beat her even before you were born." I think about it.

"Yea me too." We get some food and eat it.

"You ever going to take him back?"

"I hope he proves himself trustworthy so I can." He nods. We walk around the area in awkward silence for a while.

"So how's school?"

"I missed almost all of last week."

"What about before that?"

"It's boring."

"I hope it's not too boring because I'm transferring there."

"Cool. When do you start?"

"Tuesday. Tried out last night. The school thinks you're extremely talented and that talent runs in the family."

"Yea dad's talented." I look down.

"What about mom?"

"She used to sing to me when I was little. I have her voice."

"Sing!"

"No. Not now. Maybe at something for school or karaoke."

"Is there something for school coming up?"

"Yea actually. I think The Full Moon Jam is on Friday."

"You better sing for me." He says, jokingly.

"Fine! Fine. I will sing." He looks at his phone.

"It's ten till three. We should head back to the hotel." I nod. We walk back to the hotel and Beck is already there.

"Hey guys. Max is it alright if I come here around 8 tomorrow?"

"Fine with me."

"Alright. Bye Max!" Beck and I wave goodbye. "So how was it?"

"Good I guess." He drives past the spot we are supposed to turn. "Where are we going?"

"You've been stressed out all week so for the rest of the evening we are going to just walk around town."

"Oh yippee." I say sarcastically. He just smiles and shakes his head. He parks and we start to walk around town. I hear the sound of metal. I look at Beck. He smashed into a pole. I start to laugh, hard.

Beck's POV

Her laugh. It's been forever since I've heard it. And I love it. I don't even feel any pain. I push myself off the pole and look at her. She's leaning against a wall, cracking up. I laugh too. She must be in a really good mood because the last time she laughed was months ago. I'm not even sure what happened. I think I was staring at her and then I smashed into the pole. Whatever I did, I'm glad I did it. She deserves the laugh. No denying that. It's hard to stop myself from kissing her right here. She stops laughing and we walk around for awhile. She runs over to an alleyway and hurls in a dumpster. I follow her. She looks tired so I take her to the truck and drive us home.

"Be ready for homework tomorrow." I say.

"Yea don't remind me."

"Get some sleep. You got a long day ahead of you."

"Don't tell me what to do." But she lies down anyway. Within minutes I hear her heavy breathing.

To: Cat Valentine, Tori Vega, André Harris, Robbie Shapiro

I need u guys to watch over Jade tomorrow while I'm not at school.

They all texted back their okays. Knowing that Jade is safe, I can lie down and fall asleep.

**I am soooo sorry for the wait. I had a really busy weekend with Thanksgiving and I had to attend wedding. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They make me so happy. :D Is anyone else super excited for TFB&J? I know I am! So excited for Saturday! So yea… please review! They really make my day! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Beck's POV

I wake up and then wake Jade up. She groans, probably remembering that she has to go to school and I don't.

"You missed most of last week. Everyone else went." She just groans at this.

"I don't want people to know I'm pregnant."

"You, what?" I start to laugh. "Jade you're only a few weeks pregnant. You still got awhile till you're gonna show."

"I don't want the homework!"

"You'll get through it." She gets ready and I do too. I drop her off at school after that. Then I drive over to Max's hotel and arrive on time.

"Morning." He yawns.

"Morning. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Jade."

"Great. Now you're going to yell at me for getting her pregnant." He chuckles.

"Maybe a little bit. You know how my dad's insane, right?"

"Oh yea."

"Well I'm guessing that I'm supposed to watch over Jade now since our dad is messed up."

"So I have to listen to you yelling at me like a real father would?"

"No because I trust you. I know you love her." I nod. We walk towards the tourist area.

"The week you broke up with her. What happened?" I knew this was coming.

"I don't know. Something got into me, and I started acting like a jerk."

"You know she called me a lot that week. She had said that she hated fighting and just wanted you to stop. You may not have known it at the time, but she does have feelings under the walls."

"I knew that. I regret making us fight. At the time I thought it was all her fault, but now I know that most of it was me." He nods. We walk in silence for a few minutes.

"How did you meet her?"

"End of eighth grade. I wasn't able to take my eyes off her then and I can't now."

"How did you get her to go out with you? I mean she's stubborn so I'm guessing it wasn't right away."

"I asked her out in eighth grade and she rejected. There was something special about her that made me keep trying. It took me a year to get her to finally agree."

"Any idea why it took that long?"

"She had said that she didn't want me to dump her in the morning. That's probably true, but there's probably more." He smiles.

"Go on."

"I found out that her dad beat her not long after we started dating and she hated that. She didn't tell me any other personal things about her until about a year later." He motions for me to keep going. "It's like she didn't trust me."

"That's because she didn't. Jade is a very stubborn and secretive person. She trusts almost nobody. The only people she told me that she trusts are me and some girl named Cat. She used to trust you, but then you dumped her. She doesn't even trust me or Cat fully. She only really trusted you. How long it took her to trust you completely, I don't know. But if it took at least two years for her to start personal stuff it will only take longer the second time."

"I can't wait longer than a month. I need her now."

"I know. She probably needs you too, she just doesn't know. You need to prove to her that she can trust you."

"How am I going to do that?"

"That, you need to figure out by yourself because I have no idea. You'll find out some way. Think what matters to Jade the most." I sigh.

"How did you keep in touch with her?"

"My grandma gave her a phone before she took me. I called her everyday making sure she was okay. Eventually I stopped calling her so often, knowing she was tough and she could handle herself. I was wrong though."

"So she was talking to you the entire time I was flirting with her?"

"Sort of. We didn't talk much when she was in eighth grade. She might have mentioned you once or twice. The funny thing is, I don't recall her calling you ignorant or stupid. She only said this guy or Beckett." Only Jade called me that. How did she even know that was my full name at the time?

"How did she know that?" I mumble.

"Jade has her ways. I'm not sure how she found out."

"So you when do you head back?"

"Jade didn't tell you? I'm transferring here. Grandma died not too long ago and staying out there would be boring, so here I am. I start tomorrow. Is The Full Moon Jam this Friday?"

"Yea. How did you know?"

"Jade told me. I've never heard her sing before so I begged her and she said yes."

"She doesn't do that for anybody. She rarely ever sings. Not sure why. She has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." He smiles and nods.

"What about your guys' friends?"

"Cat is a ditzy redhead who tells stories about her brother. If she ever starts one cut her off. André is the music guy of our friends. Robbie is the nerd and wears a puppet on his hand. And Tori would be the nice and normal one out of the group. Oh and watch out for Trina, Tori's sister. She's annoying and you're younger than her, but don't be surprised if she begs you to date her. Jade hates her and if you're related to her I think you will too."

"Sounds like a good group. I'll watch out for Trina." A few more minutes of silence passes. "How much do you love her?"

"More than anything. And why are you helping me get her back?"

"Before you came along no one really cared about her. I did, but I didn't really show it. When you started to date her she felt loved for once. She doesn't feel loved now and she's wrong. There are people who care for her and there are people who love her. I don't want my sister spending the rest of her life depressed. She won't if you get her back."

"When we were in eighth grade she didn't talk to anyone. She did her best to ignore me and all the other students."

"All of the students except for her had good families. She probably felt like she didn't belong with anybody. She was afraid that someone would make fun of her for what she can't help so she just stayed away from everyone. But that didn't stop you. You were able to get to her and she let her walls down. Did any of the other kids call her anything?"

"The girls called her weird and the boys thought she was pretty, but they all just stayed away from her."

"They all thought she was mean, but really, she was nice. No one knew who she really was. Your friends. Do they know?"

"Not her nice side, no. About being pregnant, yes. Well Cat has seen her nice side, but she hasn't told anyone. I don't think the other few know about the real Jade. They probably have their suspicions and have wondered why I have stayed with her before, though. If they ask Jade why she didn't tell them about you, don't be surprised. Don't say anything about it either. She might storm off if you do."

"Kay."

Jade's POV

My friends haven't left me alone once today. At least one of them is with me at all times. Even when I go to the restroom. Tori or Cat just wait outside my stall until I finish. Josh tried to talk to me once, but I slapped him and then André and Robbie came out of nowhere. I hope Beck didn't tell them to look after me. I haven't told them about my brother yet. They'll find out tomorrow, but I hope they don't bombard me with questions. No one has asked about my absence, but some people have looked at me strangely.

"So, Jade, where's Beck?" Tori asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I resume eating my lunch.

"Oh, he uh, had to do something with his parents today. He'll be back tomorrow."

"And how have you been?"

"Oh, terrible as always."

"Never a bright side, huh?" I just glare at her.

"How's living with Beck?" Cat asks.

"Irritating."

"Better than living with Robbie!" Rex yells.

"Hey!" Robbie snaps.

"Be nice Rex." Cat says.

"Thank you, Cat." Okay it's obvious these two like each other.

"Well this is annoying." I say.

"What?" Cat asks.

"Oh nothing." I see Tori and André trying to hide smirks.

"So anyway, Jade, you gonna sing Friday?" André asks. Great I'm going to have to tell them about my brother.

"Yea my brother wants me too. So are you guys going to sing?" I hurriedly say.

"Wait your brother?" Tori says.

"Yea! Jade has a brother! He's 15 and he is really cute!" I cover my face with my hands.

"That was a picture from 10 years ago, Cat."

"Oh. I bet he's still as cute as he was then! Anyway Jade hasn't seen him in 10 years. Is he coming to town?"

"He's already here."

"Oh Yay! I've wanted to meet him since... forever! He's going to be here on Friday?"

"He'll be here tomorrow. He's transferring."

"But I thought you sent him to your grandma after your mom died." I groan. Why did she have to be so clueless?! Tori looks at me sympathetically.

"Can I tell them Jade?" She asks.

"Fine! Just tell the entire world!" I get up and storm away from the table.

Tori's POV

Why is Cat such an airhead? I mean she's like a sister to me but... ugh. I watch Jade after she storms away from the table. Cat follows her. I look to André and Robbie who are completely lost.

"You can't tell anyone this. I only know from Beck. If you tell anyone Jade will cut my tongue off." They nod. "Okay. Apparently Jade's father beats her." They look at me wide eyed. "Jade thinks her mom died from it because her dad beat her mom too. I didn't know Jade had a brother."

"That must be why she acted like that." André mumbles.

"Acted like what?"

"Well you see when Beck, Cat, and I were in eighth grade Jade transferred to the school we were at. Beck fell in love with her immediately. Jade didn't talk to anybody. Nobody even tried to talk to her. Everyone just stayed away from her. Except for Beck. He would ask her out all the time and get rejected. I really didn't understand why he loved her and I still don't. But the reason Jade was by herself all the time is because she trusted nobody. Her dad terrified her and she didn't want someone else terrifying or torturing her as well."

"And I thought I had it bad with Trina."

"That's some wonky chiz." Rex says. Oh great. He'll tell everyone.

"Robbie get rid of Rex. Now."

"No! Why?"

"He's going to tell everyone about Jade."

"He won't!"

"I will." Rex says.

"Jade may not be the nicest person in the world, but she doesn't deserve that."

"The wicked witch deserves it!"

"Okay, puppet! Put yourself in her place! She was beaten when she was young, had no friends, and had no mom. She is still beaten now and she is confused. You have no idea what she has and is going through." Robbie looks deep in thought. Then he takes Rex and puts him in his backpack.

"You're right. Jade doesn't deserve that."

"Why does Beck love Jade?" André asks out of nowhere.

"He sees something special in her that he sees in nobody else. He tried to find it in someone else, but he didn't see it." I look down at my phone.

To: Beck Oliver

**You with Jade's bro?**

I wait a few minutes.

From: Beck Oliver

**How did you know?**

To: Beck Oliver

**Oh, Cat went a little overboard**

Then my phone starts to ring. Its Beck. I pick up.

"Is Jade alright?"

"She ran off when Cat told everyone about her family. Cat followed her though."

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know! Ask Cat."

"She could be talking to Jade right now."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Spy on them.

"You want me to spy on them to make sure Jade's okay?"

"Yes!"

"Look, Beck I'm sure she's fine. She just needs some time to think."

"Yea you're right." He hangs up. I sigh.

"What was that about?" André asks.

"Oh just the usual Beck."

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Not sure when ill be able to update next, but I'll try to soon. Who else is super excited for TFB&J tonight? I know I am! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Please review this one! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this?**

Jade's POV

Cat follows me into the blackbox theatre. I'm not crying. No. I'm just angry.

"You okay Jadey?"

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone." She nods and sits down next to me anyway. She doesn't talk though. Thank god. She tries to hug me, but I move away before she can. My life must be going wacko right now. First Beck, then my dad, and now Cat. Why can't people see I like to be alone? Now that everyone knows about my parents I'll never be left alone. I don't need their pity. I can handle myself. By now I would've thought that people would know that. But no. Everyone will just give me sympathetic looks and tell me "oh you should take Beck back". Well the normal people would say that. The jocks would probably tell me to stay away from Beck because that guy thinks he might have a shot with me. The cheerleaders would probably say that I'm too useless, they're better than me, and that they deserve Beck. I really don't think Beck would go for some cheerleader or even let me get near a jock. Especially with the way he's been acting lately. He's like the annoying father I never had.

"Our next class is starting soon. We should go." I nod and we walk out of the blackbox theatre. We stop by our lockers and grab our books. Then we head to our class. Once school ends we meet up with the others at Tori's locker. Robbie and André seem a little uncomfortable. Once they walk away Tori whispers "Your secret is safe with us" to me. I walk out to the parking lot to find Beck waiting for me.

"So how was school?" He asks.

"Terrible."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"You weren't there."

"What happened?"

"Oh none of your business." He just shakes his head at my stubbornness. He drives us to his RV and I start on my homework once I walk through the door. I have a butt load of homework from this past week.

"How long will your homework take?"

"At least 5 hours if you interrupt me."

"So if I don't interrupt you it will take a few hours."

"Three at the most."

"Okay so what do you want for dinner?" He smirks.

"Just shut up!" And now he laughs. He then orders in a pizza while I do my homework. When it arrives I continue to work on my homework.

"You gonna join me?"

"I'd rather not."

"Just because we aren't together doesn't mean we can't eat together."

"Not without it being awkward." He shakes his head and hands me two slices of pizza. I do my best to ignore him and work on my homework.

Beck's POV

After an hour Jade has still not touched her pizza.

"Come on Jade you need to eat."

"I'm busy with other stuff." I sigh.

"Can't you multi-task or something?"

"No." She'll eat sometime. She just doesn't like to be told what to do. Her anger reminds me of something though. Oh why was she angry earlier? I decide to call Tori and ask her.

"I'll be right back." I say and leave the RV. I close the door behind me and dial Tori's number.

"Hey."

"What happened earlier?"

"Oh I told you. Cat went a little overboard."

"About what?"

"Jade's family! Don't you remember?"

"Who all knows?"

"I just told André and Robbie. I made them swear not to tell anyone."

"I hope they don't. Jade would not be happy."

"I know. Isn't her brother coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yea. His name is Max. He's really nice, but if you say or do something that could hurt Jade, nothing will stop him. Jade sent him to their grandma when she was young so he wouldn't get beaten. She wanted to go to, but she was afraid that her dad would just follow them." A couple seconds of silence pass by.

"So you're basically saying that Jade was willing to give up her life for him?"

"Yea."

"I didn't know Jade would do something like that."

"She does have love in her. She has a lot of love actually. You just have to find it." I hang up and go back into the RV. Jade's pizza is gone and she is watching Tv.

"You finish?"

"Yea." I check the time. It's 6:40.

"Want to watch The Scissoring?" When we were dating her eyes would always light up when I said that. Now she just shrugs.

"Sure." And so we watch it. She seems happy to watch it, but not as happy as usual. Maybe the breakup did change her. Or she is just hiding everything from me. Once the show is over she goes outside. It's well past ten and we should be going to bed soon, but I follow her anyway. She steps onto the driveway and just stands there, facing the full moon. Her raven black hair stands out in the moonlight. She just stands there. After a few minutes I decide that it's best for her to get some sleep, so I grab her by the hand and walk her back into the RV. She is sorta awake and asleep at the same time so I help her into my bed and pull the covers over her. I ly down on the couch and fall asleep myself.

...

I wake up to the sound of my alarm.

"Shut it off!" Jade yells. I turn it off and get out of bed. "Why are we up so early?"

"Your brother asked me to pick him up this morning." She looks at the clock.

"So we had to wake up an hour earlier than usual?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Yea I guess." And we get ready.

"I hate this." She says as she opens the door to my truck.

"What?"

"This. Having to go with you everywhere. Why can't I take my own car?"

"That car is at your dad's and I don't want you going over there again."

"Can you stop treating me like a child? I'm not completely helpless. And just going in the garage isn't very loud. Learn to chill."

"I don't treat you like a child, but I'm not taking any chances with him." We arrive at her brother's hotel.

"Hey guys!" He says as he is getting into the car.

"Morning." I say.

"Hey." Jade says.

"How far are we from school?"

"Just a few minutes." I mutter. "This is not like an ordinary high school. Everyone here isn't exactly normal so you may see some weird people."

"Like Sinjin." Jade says.

"I wasn't going to say names, but yes, Sinjin is very weird." Max just nods and stares out the window. We arrive in the school parking lot shortly after that. All the other students are arriving at school too. We get out of the truck and walk into school. Tori, Cat, André, and Robbie are all at Tori's locker talking. Cat is the one facing the door so, of course, her eyes light up and she squeals once she sees Max. She runs and tackles him in a bear hug.

"So this must be your brother?" Tori asks. She was trying to get a glimpse of his face, but Cat was in the way. Jade pulls Cat off Max. Max looks at Tori and smiles.

"My name's Max. And you are?"

"Tori." Max nods and turns towards Cat.

"And you must be Cat."

"Yea! How'd you know?"

"I know people."

"I'm André."

"And I'm Robbie!"

"My name's Rex."

"That's... nice." Then Trina runs out from around the corner. She gasps when she sees Max.

"Who is this? Trina. Trina Vega." She says while shaking his hand.

"Max." He says, frightful.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to go with you, Trina."

"You don't know that." Max scratches the back of his head.

"I really don't." Then Trina gets angry and stomped away. Other students watch as Trina disappears and Principal Helen walks around the corner.

"Oh! You must be Max! Welcome to Hollywood Arts! Here's your schedule. I saw your video you sent me. Very talented just like your sister! Though she's a bit scary." Jade glares at Helen as she walks away.

"Classes start in 10 minutes. What do you have?" André asks.

"Um... what's a Sikowitz?"

"Sikowitz is our drama teacher. We all have him first hour too." Tori says while smiling.

"Cool." I catch a glimpse at his schedule.

"You have most of the classes I do. The ones you have without me are with Jade. A few we have all together." I say, remembering her schedule. We start to walk towards Sikowitz's classroom as Jade looks at me cautiously. After we broke up she probably thought that I would have forgotten it, but no. Before class I always made sure she got to her classes on time and safely. Sure I was late to class by a few minutes sometimes, but I'm glad I did it. Once we enter the classroom everyone takes a seat. I sit next to Jade and André, while Jade sits next to Max, who sits next to Tori. Cat and Robbie sit next to each other on the other side of the room. Everyone talks while Sikowitz is running late again. André sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Tori."

"What about Tori?"

"I kind of like her and she seems to like Max quite a bit." I chuckle.

"Don't worry too much. Max is two years younger than her. I also doubt Jade would be okay with Max dating Tori." Jade looks over at me suspiciously at the mention of her name, but then just rolls her eyes and continues to doze off. "Hey could I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure man."

"Can you play music for me during The Full Moon Jam?"

"Sure, but I didn't think you were gonna sing. I thought you liked acting more."

"Yea, but this is for someone special."

"Ah I see. What song?"

"I'll let you know before lunch."

"This will be an interesting Full Moon Jam. Nor you or Jade have sang in front of the entire school before."

"Yea it will be."

**Who else loved TFB&J? I know I did! Lol I hope you enjoyed this and sorry it's short. Thanks for the reviews! :D Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Victorious.**

Beck's POV

I'm about to leave the classroom when Sikowitz asks, "What's wrong Beck? You look down." I sigh and turn around.

"I lost something and I can't get it back."

"Oh yes you lost "it", now tell me, what is "it?" He puts air quotes around it.

"That's kind of personal." He pulls up a chair and pats the one in front of him.

"Talk to Uncle Sikowitz."

"I have to get to my next class."

"Skip it. I have a free period right now."

"Um sure." I sit down in the chair.

"Now tell me what is this "it?"

"A person. Actually a girl in particular."

"Oh someone's in love!" I swear Sikowitz is probably the most immature adult I have ever seen. "Is it Bertha?"

"What? No! Who's Bertha?"

"I don't know. Thought I might as well give it a go and there's my guess. So who is this girl?"

"It's... wait why do I have to tell you?"

"I am also a boy so maybe I can help you. I doubt it though. I've never been good with women."

"I wonder why." I mutter.

"So who is she?"

"Fine! It's Jade." He got that out of me, but I'm not going to tell him about her pregnancy.

"I thought you broke up with her." He yawns.

"I wish I hadn't."

"Why?"

"I love her."

"And?"

"What?"

"There's another reason. Tell me."

"Let's just say she needs more than ever right now." He nods and stays silent for a while. "So do you have any advice for me?"

"Tell her you love her."

"I have. She wont take me back."

"Give her time and space. She probably needs that most of all right now." I'm not sure what it is, but something tells me Sikowitz might have guessed the secret. Then I notice Sikowitz is wearing a purse.

"Why do you have a purse? ...Again?"

"Oh, well, you see, I was on my way to work this morning and some guy completely dressed in black just gave this to me and ran off."

"And so you kept it?"

"I thought I had heard the sound of loose change in here, but I never checked." He looks into the purse. "Good ghandi! Where'd this come from?" He pulls out a handgun. I quickly stand up and take a step back. "Don't worry I'm not going to shoot you." But the look on his face makes me think otherwise.

"What are you going to do with it?" Then I hear a gunshot. And then there's a hole in the ceiling.

"Go go go!" He quietly says while pushing me out the door. Some people give us weird looks as we rush by, but we ignore them. We stop when we reach the parking lot. "Here." He offers me the gun.

"I can't take this!"

"You can handle it better than I can." No kidding.

"What if I get caught?"

"You won't. Just lie if you do. Besides I think you might need this anyway." I look both left and right, making sure no one is watching. Then I take the gun, cautiously. I walk over to my truck and put it in the passenger's compartment. Then an idea comes to mind.

"Hey uh Sikowitz, I got to go."

"Oh, alright then." I start towards the school, but he calls my name. "Beck!" I turn to face him. "Go get your girl." I nod and give a small smile. Then I turn around and walk into the school.

Jade's POV

Max, Cat, and I are dismissed from class so we head to the main hallway. We all wander off to our lockers (which aren't close together). Beck approaches me. I groan, but remember that he wasn't in class.

"Ditching class isn't a good thing." He ignores that statement.

"I want to take you out on a date."

"Hmmm let me think about it. No."

"Please Jade. It could be like our first date. We could start all over again."

"And remember everything else we've been through."

"Please. Just this once."

"Alright!" I say, clearly annoyed. He smiles and I can see the excitement in his gorgeous brown eyes. "But just this once." He nods and walks away, with a smile plastered on his face. Cat walks over to me.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Ya know, you should get back together with him. I've always thought you guys were a cute couple."

"I don't need your opinions!" I storm off.

...

I finish all my classes that I have before lunch. Max follows me to the table that we always sit at.

"So how you liking it so far?" I ask.

"It's fun. Well better than my old school. All the teachers put me to sleep there. Here all the teachers are enthusiastic." He responds. Sikowitz walks up to our table and stares at me intently.

"What?!" I snarl. He starts to laugh hysterically and walks off. I shake my head and roll my eyes, irritated.

"And he's a little... odd."

"Ya get used to it." Everyone, except Cat and Robbie show up. "Where is Cat?"

"Robbie took her out for lunch." Tori says, with a smile on her face.

"Finally!" I shout.

"What about it?" Max asks.

"Well Cat and Robbie have had obvious crushes on each other since they first met. And Robbie finally asked her out." André explains. Max nods.

"The Full Moon Jam is Friday!" Tori says. I roll my eyes.

"Oh yippee." I dully say.

"What are you singing?"

"I don't know! Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you."

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Tori asks.

"Nothing and I don't want to do anything." I say, barely paying any attention to the conversation. I ignore everything they say from now on while I focus on eating my cheeseburger. I hear Beck say something about singing.

"Jade. Jade. Jade!" Beck yells in my ear while shaking my shoulder.

"What?!" I scream.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Thank god nobody else is sitting with us. I don't want anyone knowing I agreed to this.

"Look I don't want anyone knowing we're going out tonight."

"Whatever you say, princess." He smirks. My spine tingles and my heart probably just skipped a beat."So where are we going tonight?"

"I don't know." My voice is weak and he can tell. He smiles. I blush a little bit, but I'm glad he finally calmed down from his anger issues or whatever (he said he didn't have them, but he shouldn't be too cocky). But he probably will be over-protective for the rest of his life though. At least he'll relax a little bit. "Whatever. I gotta go."

"Alright. I'll see you later." I walk to my locker where Max is waiting for me. And then we head to class together.

...

We finish classes and go to the parking lot. Beck's there waiting for us. We get in the car, leave school, and drop Max off at his hotel. He waves goodbye and Beck drives us back to his RV.

"Don't wear anything too fancy."

"I'll wear what I want and what I have." I look through my clothes. I don't have much, but I do have a nice blue dress that I wore when I went to a dance. I try it on. It doesn't look too bad and it's not very fancy. Beck comes out with a nice shirt and slacks.

"You look... amazing." He mustered.

"Yea whatever." He opens the door for me and closes it once I sit down. "You know I can do that myself."

"I know." He gets in the truck and starts to drive.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." After about an hour I'm really curious.

"Alright where are we going?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. I will tell you that we are half way there now." I groan and he smiles at me. So I wait. Finally he pulls into a parking lot. The restaurant is called Anthony's Italian. Have I ever said I hate when people name restaurants after themselves? No? Well I do.

"Where are we?"

"San Diego."

"We drove two hours for some stupid restaurant?!"

"My parents took me here when I was younger and it was the best Italian I've ever had. And I know you love Italian." That is true. We walk into the restaurant and get seated. It's completely awkward. "Why did you come on this date with me?"

"Well our relationship isn't going to get better if we don't do anything." He nods and stares off. "I thought you would have asked to get back together with me by now."

"I'm not going to force you to get back together with me. All I want is for you to be happy and if you prefer to be alone rather than with me, that's fine if you're happy. But I won't ever leave you. I will follow you to make sure you will always be okay. Even if you find someone else. I won't like it, but I would have to live with it." I look down, not sure how to respond. He lifts my chin up. "Hey. It'll be all right." I nod and look over the menu. "If you want to move out, you can." I look up. "I know you don't like staying with me much, so you can leave if you want to." I look at him curiously. "As long as it's away from your dad!" He quickly adds. I chuckle.

"No. I think I'm actually good where I am." He looks confused but then he produces a smile even Cat couldn't manage. I wouldn't have said that, but he's finally giving me freedom, which I have wanted for the past week or so. The waiter comes and we both order lasagna. He looks at me with a look that makes me uncomfortable.

"You busy Saturday night?" He asks. I'm about to give him my 'are you kidding me' look but Beck steps in.

"Can you not tell that we're on a date right now?! Is it really not that obvious!?" He yells. The waiter turns to me.

"How could you go on a date with him?" He asks in disgust. I swear Beck's eyes just sparked a flare. Probably better for him to stay out of this or he'll end up killing this guy.

"He's better than a mutt like you!" I yell. The waiter walks away, grumbling. Beck looks surprised.

"Thanks." He says and I nod.

"If I didn't do that you and he would've had a fight and it would probably not have been pretty." He smiles and nods. The angry waiter brings out our food and leaves silently. Beck and I begin to talk about unimportant stuff like school and homework. We finish our dinners and the waiter brings out our check. I hand Beck some money to pay for my dinner, but he just smiles, shakes his head, and gives it back.

"I got this." He hands the check to the waiter.

"Thanks." I mutter. "It was really good."

"Don't worry about it and I'm glad you enjoyed it." We leave the restaurant and begin the long drive back home.

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews on the last chapter. They make me really happy. But sadly I must say that this story is coming to an end. One more chapter and that's it. **** I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far. I really liked OTBB especially the Bade moments. I also thought the Cabbie was funny. Anyway, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or You don't know me.**

Beck's POV

The week passes by pretty quickly. And now it's Friday. The day we sing our songs. The day I hope to get Jade back. I try to wake her up, but she pushes me away.

"Go away. I'm tired."

"I am too, but today is a big day. You're singing... what are you singing?"

"I'm not telling you." She groans and puts her face into the pillow. She mumbles something, but all I can understand is "know me". I'm not gonna push her. I'll find out tonight.

"Come on you need to get up."

"Ugh fine! Just shut up!" We get ready and then leave. I drive to Max's hotel and pick him up. Soon we enter school. It's not a regular school day. Today everyone will just help set up for tonight. Jade starts to walk off to the Asphalt Cafe but I grab her hand and direct her to Sikowitz's room

"We have to talk to Sikowitz remember?" She yawns and lets go of my hand, but follows me. We enter his classroom and find the rest of the gang along with a few other students.

"You're late, Beck, Jade." Sikowitz comments.

"Like it matters." Jade says. Sikowitz thinks about that then shrugs.

"So as I was saying, Jessica, you will do your act or whatever you're doing first." He tells all the people I don't know well their parts. "Angela and Andrew. You two will go after Jake. Beck you will go next and then last but not least Jade who will be..." He trails off.

"Singing." Jade fills in.

"Yes! Singing! What are you singing?"

"A song. Duh."

"No what is the name?"

"It's called a song I wrote." And she leaves the room. I sigh.

"Alright everyone let's go have some fun!" Sikowitz yells and then jumps out the window. I leave the classroom and walk to the Asphalt Cafe to find Jade arguing with a blonde. The blonde stops arguing and looks at me.

"Hey Beck." She plays with her hair. I just turn my back to her and face Jade.

"Hey you don't have to argue over me." She rolls her eyes.

"I wasn't arguing over you. She called me a slut." She doesn't seem to care about this much. I never knew some of those girls were mean to her. I thought they just liked me.

"Are they always like that?"

"Normally."

"Do you care?"

"I did at first, but after three years it just becomes annoying." God. First they hit on me and I don't do anything about it and then they call her names. Where did they even come up with slut? She hasn't even dated anybody! I turn back to the blonde.

"Stay away from her." She looks confused.

"What?"

"You and your prissy little friends stay away from Jade."

"Why? She's a good-for-nothing-" My blood boils.

"I don't want to hear that you have been calling her names or hurting her ever again. You and your friends better stay away from me and Jade."

"But why her?"

"I love her! So go to your friends and tell them to stop hitting on me!" The blonde turns so fast she trips over her feet. I turn back to Jade. She looks surprised.

"You stood up for me." She stutters.

"They need to know that my heart belongs to another girl and that special girl is the only girl I will ever love."

"Stop being a sap!" But I know she really loves it. We help set up for tonight and soon enough everything is ready. Sikowitz calls me over.

"Beck." He says.

"Yea?" I reply.

"We are running short on time and we need to cancel an act. Either you or Jade have to cancel your act."

"Why can't you ask someone else?"

"It's easier for me this way." God Sikowitz is lazy. Jade may not want sing much, but I know Max is looking forward to this and I am too.

"Cancel mine. Jade's is more important."

"Okay. Eeeeerrrreeek." He makes the sound of fingernails against a chalkboard as he crosses my name off. I walk back over to the gang.

"What was that about?" Max asks. I shake my head and smile.

"Sikowitz was too lazy to argue with someone about cutting their act so he just cut mine." I leave out the part that I had a choice because everyone will go 'awww' and 'that's so sweet' and I know for a fact Jade hates that stuff. People are starting to show up now so that means performances will start soon. Jade walks backstage and the rest of us take our seats. Once everyone has taken their seats, Jessica walks onto the stage and does a piano piece. I watch boringly as other students start and finish. Finally Sikowitz walks onto the stage.

"And now last but not least, Jade West!" He runs off the stage and almost trips on the stairs. Jade walks out and the curtains for the band behind her roll away. She takes the mic and looks to the band. The guitar player does a countdown and they start to play. Jade walks to the middle of the stage.

_"You think you know me  
But you don't know me  
You think you own me  
But you can't control me  
You look at me and there's just one thing that you see  
So listen to me  
Listen to me"_

She dances around the stage and often looking at me. I smile.

_"You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
Cause you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me_

_You think you got me  
But you don't get me  
You think you want me  
But you don't know what you're getting into  
There's so much more to me than what you think you see  
So listen to me  
Just listen to me_

_You push me back  
I push you back  
Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay  
The ice is melting  
And the pain feels okay  
Its feels okay, hey"_

I nod my head and look at her as she looks straight into my eyes.

_"You push me back  
I'll push you back  
You scream at me  
I'll scream at you  
Louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder"_

I smile as she flips her hair as she sings.

_"You push me back  
I push you back_  
_Harder, harder  
You scream at me  
I scream at you  
Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder  
I'm dangerous so I'm warning you  
But you're not afraid of me  
And I can't convince you  
And I don't have to  
I think you know me"_

I stand up and clap along with everyone else. She walks off stage without bowing or anything. Every note was hit perfectly. She really showed emotion while singing it. She also was trying to show that I haven't seen the evil side of her and if I want to be with her I'm going to have to love all of her. I do and I always have. I always will. I get up and walk back stage to find Jade. I don't see her though. Tori runs up to me.

"Beck! Her dad with is her in the parking lot!" She yells. I run to the parking lot. But first I run to my truck and grab the handgun. I need to show this idiot and everyone else that anyone who is stupid enough to hurt or mess with my girl will be destroyed. I find her dad pulling her by her hair. I turn the safety off the gun.

"Let go of her. Now!" I scream while pointing the gun at him. He holds onto her for a second and then lets her go. Instead of running to me, she runs out of the parking lot. I feel someone take the gun from me. It's Max.

"Go get her." Is all he says. I nod and run after Jade.

"Jade!" I yell. I don't see her anywhere. Then in the light of the moon I see a black figure running. I run after her. "Jade!" I'm faster than her but she's further ahead. I run as fast as I can to catch up with her. Finally I'm close enough to grab her wrist.

"No! Stop!" I pull her to me. "No one loves me!" She starts to cry and tries to push me away.

"No Jade that's not true."

"Yes it is!"

"Who told you that?"

"My dad." That dude is seriously going to pay when I get the chance to see him again.

"Jade, I love you so much I can't even explain how much I love you. I would do anything for you." She just shakes her head.

"No! No you don't! Stop lying! I just wanna be alone! Does anybody-" She is cut off by me kissing her. She seems shocked for a second but I finally get what I've been waiting for. Her trust. She tangles her hands in my hair and I cup her cheeks. After a while I pull back only because I need air. Tears start pouring from her face. "I'm sorry Beck. I didn't mean to get jealous." She starts apologizing for random, stupid stuff. Most of the stuff is my fault.

"No, no. Jade please stop." She just keeps apologizing. I cut her off again by kissing her again. "You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Even if you did I'm not going to be mad. I won't hurt you and I won't let your dad ever hurt you." Apparently that is the last thing she wants to talk about because she starts to cry even harder. "Jade look at me." She slowly turns her head to face me. "When I first found out that your dad beat you I promised myself I wouldn't let him touch you again. I not only failed but made it worse. But now I'm going to make it up to you. All those promises that I broke, every kick or scratch he did to you, I promise it won't happen again. And out of all the promises I broke there is one I have still kept. I promised that I would always love you. I still do and I always will. I'm sorry for everything. The breakup, yelling at your jealousy, the rude comments. Everything. Now, will you take me back as your boyfriend?" She turns her head away, but nods slowly. My heart starts to do backflips. I swear I could be the happiest man alive right now. She continues to cry. "Shhhhh. I'm here, baby. I'm here." I whisper continuously as I wait for her to stop crying. Finally her breathing starts to slow so I wipe the tears from her eyes and put my arm around her waist and kiss the top of her head. We walk back to the parking lot to find Tori's dad talking with Tori and Jade's dad in the back of a police car. Jade seems to relax a little bit when she sees that. Before anyone sees her she runs for my truck, probably because she doesn't want anyone to know she's been crying. I walk up to Tori.

"He's going to trial." She says with a smile.

"He better go to jail. He's done so much to Jade I don't want to think about it."

"Where is she?"

"In my truck."

"Tell her I said that she sang well." I nod. I look over to the table we usually sit at to find Cat, Robbie, and Max talking. I walk over. Cat bombards me with questions.

"Is Jadey okay? Did she cry? Are you back together? Where is Jadey? Why does her dad hurt her?" I sigh.

"Yes Jade is okay. I'll say she wasn't happy. She's in the car. Probably because he's insane."

"Are you two back together?" She repeats. A smile spreads across my face.

"Yea, we are." She tackles me with a hug.

"Yay! They're back together!" Robbie pulls her off me and directs her away from me. Max looks at me.

"Well I guess I'm going to be an uncle soon."

"Yes you are."

"Take care of her for me. She deserves to be happy after all of this. Tell her I said she has an amazing voice too."

"Yea she does." I extend my hand and he shakes it. I walk to my truck and get in it. Jade is washing off her messed up makeup from the crying. "That might be easier with water." But with being as stubborn as she is she doesn't stop trying. When we arrive at my RV she goes to the sink and washes her face off. "You okay with living here now?" She shrugs. I'm too tired to change so I just lay down on the bed. She looks at me and rolls her eyes, but lies down next to me. God I have missed this. I place a hand on her stomach. "You're gonna make a great mother." She nods. "I love you, Jade West." Her voice is barely audible when she responds.

"I love you too, Beckett, I've never stopped and I never will." I smile and get lost thinking about how lucky I am to have a girl like this in my arms.

**Wow… I hate this, but whatever. Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please favorite if you liked it! I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel or not, but if I do it will be awhile till it comes out. I would like to shout out to BhindGreenEyes for reviewing every chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! I would love to get at least 45 reviews for this story! Sorry for the long wait. I just couldn't update on Friday (not after what happened and to all of those involved, you're in my prayers) and Sunday and Saturday I was busy. I hope you enjoyed and happy holidays since I won't be publishing anything for awhile.**


End file.
